Sev, Herm & Ron visitent la Terre du Milieu
by Snape Girl1
Summary: Fic traduite! Qu'obtient-on lorsque 3 personnages d'Harry Potter se retrouvent dans la Terre du Milieu? Des lapins, du désir, de la haine, des farces, plusieurs tentatives de meurtre et tout un tas de confusion tordante!
1. Quand on ajoute la lettre 'a' à normal

Disclaimer: Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien et Harry Potter, lui, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et cette histoire, bien sûr, appartient tout d'abord à Beauty-Queen1979 puisqu'elle est traduite.  
  
***  
  
Une autre journée banale à l'école anormale de Poudlard, voilà ce qu'Hermione Granger désirait. Évidemment, c'est ce qu'elle espérait * après * avoir redouté le cours de potions avec Rogue, ce matin-là. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle croyait pouvoir prendre en main. Comme d'habitude, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien tous ses livres, ce qu'elle avait, et aujourd'hui, parmi sa multitude de livres se trouvait un exemplaire du Seigneur des Anneaux par J.R.R. Tolkien. Elle avait terminé de le lire la veille et comptait le retourner à la bibliothèque plus tard, juste avant son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Rogue était de très mauvaise humeur, ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre. Hermione brassait sa potion distraitement, ennuyée. À côté d'elle, Neville transpirait de terreur et fermait les yeux chaque fois qu'il ajoutait un ingrédient à sa potion. Ceci encore, était normal. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas?  
  
Hermione fut soudainement tirée de sa rêverie par un cri étouffé venant de Neville, dont la potion montait lentement et dangereusement. Rogue avait déjà repéré l'incident et, avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, s'approcha d'eux. De la table en avant d'elle, elle put entendre Ron murmurer "Oh-oh" à Harry.  
  
"Eh bien M. Londubat. Dites-moi, serait-il possible pour nous de passer UN SEUL COURS sans que vous ne le gâchiez d'une façon complètement stupide?" Dit Rogue avec colère en couvrant les rires des Serpentards. Neville se recroquevilla sous le regard noir et dominant de Rogue. Sans même ciller, les yeux de Rogue tombèrent soudain sur le gros livre se trouvant sur la table entre Hermione et Neville.  
  
"Qu'avons-nous là?" Demanda leur professeur en prenant le livre et l'ouvrant.  
  
"C'est un livre de la bibliothèque Monsieur." Répondit Hermione.  
  
"Fiction et conte de fée!" Rogue laissa tomber le livre par terre où il atterrit ouvert à ses pieds. "Je n'ai jamais pu supporté de telles sottises. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir amené cette chose indécente en classe." Tandis que Rogue détournait son attention sur Neville pour lui lancer des insultes, Hermine remarqua que la potion de Neville, qui avait maintenant doublé de volume, ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir se calmer. . . en fait, elle montrait de sérieux signes de "Haha-je-vais- exploser", qu'Hermione s'était habituée à voir quand Neville était à proximité. Son instinct lui dit de se cacher sous le bureau le plus vite possible.  
  
Dans un éclat aveuglant de lumière bleue-mauve, le chaudron explosa. De la fumée emplit la pièce et pendant plusieurs minutes, personne n'était capable de voir quoi que ce soit. Alors que la fumée infecte disparaissait, Neville se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de *pas* normal. Extrêmement nerveux, il s'apprêtait à entendre ce qu'il redoutait. Ce qui était une voix furieuse hurlant "Mille points. . . non, un million. . . un MILLIARD de points de moins pour Gryffondor, espèce de bon à rien. . . !"  
  
*Quelque chose n'allait pas*. Et ce n'était pas seulement Neville qui s'en rendit compte. Le reste des élèves cherchaient maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés leur professeur de Potions qui avait tout simplement disparu. Harry s'apprêtait à dire à Ron quelque chose de ce genre, quand il réalisa que Ron n'était pas là. Et, se retournant, il réalisa qu'Hermione n'était pas là non plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Harry pensa bon de le faire remarquer.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici," dit-il d'un ton évident. Neville acquiesça lentement. Harry se gratta le menton et se pencha pour regarder sous la table, au cas où les trois personnes manquantes ne s'auraient pas évanouies sous l'impact de l'explosion. Personne n'était par terre. La seule chose se trouvant sur le sol était le livre d'Hermione, dont les pages tournaient toutes seules comme s'il y avait eu une soudaine bourrasque de vent. Harry se redressa et son front se plissa sous la confusion. Quelque chose le chicotait, car il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, ici. . . Alors, il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
"Je crois, peut-être, qu'informer Dumbledore serait une idée très brillante en ce moment."  
  
Neville acquiesça encore plus lentement, la bouche ouverte.  
  
***  
  
"*&%$!!!" S'exclama Rogue quand sa tête connecta avec le plafond lorsqu'il il se releva. Il leva précautionneusement une main pour toucher le plafond anormalement bas. À travers l'obscurité, il pouvait discerner les ombres de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un petit lit, un garde-robe. . . un tas de feuilles et des plumes partout. . . Il entendit un grognement étouffé derrière lui.  
  
"Bordel de merde, ça fait mal!" Dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Weasley! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor!" Dit Rogue d'un ton sec. "Et si jamais j'entends à nouveau un tel langage venant de vous, je vous envoie directement au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron soupira, sa tête toujours douloureuse, et murmura "Comme si on ne venait pas tous de vous entendre jurer il y a un moment. . . "  
  
Rogue sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur une lampe à huile et dit d'un ton ferme "Lumos".  
  
Rien ne se produisit. Rogue agita légèrement sa baguette et répéta le charme. Toujours rien. Avec de la colère ainsi qu'une certaine anxiété et confusion, Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et décida de s'en tenir à l'obscurité.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Ron se releva et se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de Rogue.  
  
"Oui, Monsieur?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.  
  
"Avez-vous une idée d'où nous sommes?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. . . Quoi? Vous non plus?" Demanda Ron d'un ton moqueur, ravi d'apprendre que Rogue était un peu perplexe par tout cela.  
  
Près de la porte, une voix familière dit, "En fait, cette question n'était qu'une perte de votre salive. Si vous aviez pris le temps, comme moi, de regarder autour de vous, vous auriez trouvé la réponse à votre question." Puis, la voix ajouta précipitamment, "J'espère que ça vous est logique, Professeur."  
  
"Granger!" Dit Rogue avec fureur, "Cessez de me traiter avec condescendance! Ne faites seulement que répondre à ma question. *Où* sommes- nous?"  
  
"Dans mon livre, Monsieur."  
  
"Dans votre. . . LIVRE?"  
  
"C'est ce que j'ai dit, Monsieur, dans mon livre."  
  
Ron émit un rire nerveux et attrapa Hermione par le bras. Il lui siffla, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'dans ton livre'? Comment est-ce qu'on peut être dans un livre. C'est impossible d'entrer dans des livres!"  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et dit carrément, "Eh bien, nous le sommes."  
  
Rogue soupira et roula les yeux.  
  
"Ne soyez pas absurde. Nous avons probablement été transportés à un endroit reculé de Poudlard. Sortons d'ici et essayons de savoir où nous nous trouvons - et lorsque nous aurons eu une réponse, nous aurons une discussion à propos de vos retenues."  
  
"NOS RETENUES? !" Ron en eut le souffle coupé. "Mais nous n'avons * rien * fait du tout!"  
  
Rogue grogna légèrement.  
  
"Je vous assure, M. Weasey, que je pourrais trouver au moins 10 bonnes raisons pourquoi tous les deux vous méritez des retenues seulement d'après les cinq dernières minutes. Maintenant, bougez-vous!"  
  
Rogue réussit à trouver la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir plutôt rond avec des murs de bois et un plafond bas tout comme celui de la pièce dont ils venaient de sortir. Rogue, (un bleu se formant déjà à l'endroit où il s'était cogné la tête), devait marcher penché. Derrière lui, Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec fascination, tandis que Ron était diverti par le fait qu'il pouvait toucher le plafond aisément.  
  
***  
  
Note: Bon ben, j'espère que vous aimez! Moi en tout cas j'adore tellement cette histoire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la traduire! Je compte sur vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en penser et si vous croyez que ma traduction bonne! ^_^ 


	2. Le Dieu de la Fiction Moldue et le stupi...

Disclaimer: Le Seigneur des Anneau appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire, elle, appartient tout d'abord à Beauty-Queen1979.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore tambourinait des doigts sur son bureau tandis qu'il écoutait Harry raconter son histoire. Harry était toujours si amusant à écouter car il faisait les meilleurs effets sonores et faisait de grands gestes dramatiques avec ses bras pour décrire les choses intéressantes. . . comme l'explosion qui venait de se produire dans le donjon de Rogue.  
  
". . . Et puis ça a fait BOUM!" Harry fit un grand geste avec ses bras au- dessus de sa tête pour imiter la potion qui revolait dans les airs. ". . . Et puis il y avait un tas de fumée et nous ne pouvions plus rien voir. . . " Harry mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour montrer comment la fumée brouillait leur vision. Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça. Une si grande imagination, pensa-t-il, peut-être devrais-je lui offrir de devenir le Conteur d'Histoires Officiel de Poudlard. . .  
  
". . . En tout cas. . . Je ne pouvais les trouver nulle part. J'ai même regardé sous les pupitres! Alors, je me suis dit, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry; tu devrais aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Alors me voilà."  
  
Dumbledore leva un sourcil, et s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il n'avait pas pris une substance illégale, ce matin-là, quand Neville entra en trombe dans le bureau. En lançant le livre sur le bureau de Dumbledore il dit, au bord des larmes, "Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ce livre !"  
  
Dumbledore prit l'objet en question, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Les mots du livre étaient en train de disparaître. Les dernières pages étaient déjà vierges, et, en le feuilletant à l'envers, il découvrit que le reste des mots disparaissaient également.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, surpris, quand il regarda une des premières pages du livre, car il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lisait. . .  
  
'. . . Severus regarda attentivement ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un vieil homme vêtu de gris prit l'anneau qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée et le tendit à la créature à côté de lui qui ressemblait étrangement à un enfant. Et qui, selon Severus, ne devait jamais avoir entendu parler de se laver les pieds. Ils étaient nus, sales et extrêmement poilus. . . '  
  
"Ah." Dit Dumbledore en déposant le livre sur son bureau. Il se racla la gorge et posa son regard sur Harry. "Il semble que nous ayons un petit problème, Harry. Le problème étant que Miss Granger, M. Weasley et le Professeur Rogue se trouvent *dans* ce livre."  
  
Harry fixa le directeur avec un regard dénué d'expression, puis dit, "Alors. . . quand vous dites qu'ils se trouvent *dans* ce livre, que voulez- vous dire exactement?"  
  
"Je veux dire qu'ils se trouvent dans l'histoire. Le livre est en train de se récrire pour les impliquer. . . et suite à leurs actions l'histoire va être modifiée et altérée. . . mais ne vois-tu pas, Harry. . . que si les personnages de l'histoire ne finissent pas par faire ce qu'ils sont censés faire. . ." Dumbledore fit une pause dramatique". . . la réalité elle-même sera ANÉANTIE!"  
  
"Mais pourquoi?"  
  
"Quoi?" S'exclama Dumbledore, pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant à rien d'autre de Harry que de la pure stupéfaction.  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que toute réalité sera anéantie? Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment savez-vous que la réalité va être anéantie? Ça s'est déjà produit?"  
  
Harry continua de radoter ses questions jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore crie "SILENCE!"  
  
"D'accord. . . Harry, c'est assez simple. Si l'histoire ne se termine pas de la façon dont elle est supposée le faire, tes amis et le Professeur Rogue seront coincés dans le monde de la fiction pour toujours. Et ça révolterait tout un tas de gens. Sans parler du Dieu de la Fiction Moldue. . ." À ce moment Harry l'interrompit, émerveillé.  
  
"Il y a un DIEU de la fiction moldue???"  
  
"Bien sûr! En tout cas, ça le révolterait. . .il en serait enragé. . . car tu vois; Le Seigneur des Anneaux était sa meilleure création! Et si elle venait à être ruinée. . . eh bien. . .nous subirions tous sa colère car il anéantirait la réalité comme nous la connaissons!"  
  
"Whoa. Ça c'est mauvais."  
  
"Évidemment que ça l'est!" Dumbledore eut un soupir de soulagement, sachant que cette scène allait se terminer par sa dernière réplique.  
  
"J'espère seulement que nos trois intrus de l'histoire vont s'en rendre compte à temps. . . "  
  
***  
  
Gandalf jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme vêtu de noir qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Derrière lui, deux enfants regardaient autour d'eux. L'un d'eux, le rouquin, n'arrêtait pas de toucher le plafond en riant joyeusement. Il n'aimait pas l'aspect de l'intrus au visage pâle. Il lui était extrêmement familier . .  
  
"Qu'avez-vous entendu? Et qui êtes-vous?" Vociféra Gandalf. Rogue s'avança et sourit d'un air méprisant.  
  
"Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions au Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie. Et vous êtes. . . ?" Demanda Rogue en se sentant légèrement supérieur à l'homme à la cape grise, devant lui.  
  
"Je suis Gandalf le Gris."  
  
Derrière Gandalf, la créature aux pieds nus qui avait dégoûté Rogue, un peu plus tôt, fit un bond en avant, tout excité.  
  
"Je suis Frodon fils de Drogo! Et regardez! Regardez mon anneau! Gandalf le magicien m'a dit qu'il était très important! Ooooo, comme c'est excitant!!!"  
  
Rogue brûlait d'envie de donner une chiquenaude au petit homme pour le balayer du chemin, mais s'abstint de le faire après avoir entendu que ce Gandalf était magicien.  
  
"Ah, vous êtes sorcier alors?" Demanda-t-il à Gandalf. "Dans ce cas vous avez *sûrement* entendu parler de Poudlard. Alors dites-moi, où sommes- nous? Et pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminée pour retourner d'où nous venons?"  
  
Gandalf cligna des yeux, déconcerté.  
  
"Pourquoi voudriez-vous utiliser la cheminée? À quoi cela vous servirait- il? Et que voulez-vous dire par 'Poudlard' ?"  
  
"L'école, mon vieux, l'école!" Rogue se sentait comme s'il essayait d'abattre un mur de pierre avec, comme seule aide, une cuiller. Cet homme, ce Gandalf, était manifestement un vieux fou timbré, probablement même pas sorcier. . . mais tout de même, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire des moldus cinglés.  
  
Plusieurs heures après un incident embarrassant où Rogue avait essayé d'utiliser sa baguette afin de faire l'intéressant devant Gandalf, Rogue s'assit dans un coin, fulminant. Stupide Gandalf, pens-t-il. Stupide Gandalf et son bâton magique! Il a probablement jeté un sort à ma baguette! Stupide Granger et Weasley pour être heureux et en train de prendre le thé avec ce mioche aux pieds crasseux!  
  
Rogue regarda depuis son petit coin obscur Hermione et Frodon bavarder gaiement de l'histoire de la Comptée et Ron qui se gavait de petits gâteaux. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces foutaises à propos d'un anneau? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce stupide petit poème que Gandalf le Stupide ne cessait de réciter? Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. . . ?  
  
Hah! Eh bien si les Elfes et les Nains et les Hommes mortels ont laissé ce type satanique forger un anneau pour dominer les leurs, pensa Rogue, c'est bien fait pour eux. D'après le peu qu'il avait vu de ce foutu pays il avait déjà envie de forger un anneau maléfique pour tuer tout le monde. . . À l'autre bout de la pièce Frodon rit bruyamment et crachota des miettes de nourriture sur la table. Rogue plissa les yeux et ajouta à ses pensées : 'et toi mon petit ami, tu seras le premier sur ma liste. . . ' 


	3. Sardines et le nom ridiculement long du ...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R.Tolkien. Et puis cette Fic appartient tout d'abord à Beauty-Queen 1979!  
  
***  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall gloussa joyeusement toute seule en lisant un passage du livre que Dumbledore venait de lui donner. Le livre était vraiment merveilleux car il enregistrait les pensées de tout le monde et semblait surtout s'intéresser à celles de Rogue. . .  
  
'. . . Severus renifla tristement en s'asseyant sur le petit lit de Hobbit dans lequel Gandalf lui avait ordonné de dormir. Il pouvait entendre dans la pièce voisine Frodo bavarder joyeusement avec Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ce n'est pas juste, pensa-t-il, JE suis le sorcier, ici! Pourquoi est-ce que ma baguette magique ne fonctionne pas? Rogue lui donna un petit coup et elle fit. . . absolument rien. Bordel, continua-t-il. Et pourquoi est-ce que foutu anneau est si important? Et si Gandalf est si Sage et MERVEILLEUX, pourquoi s'est-il enfui en laissant l'anneau à cet avorton aux pieds nus? Pourquoi Gandalf n'est-il pas parti avec l'anneau?  
  
Et pourquoi, oh, pourquoi Gandalf pouvait-il faire de la magie et lui non? Rogue renifla l'air. Et pourquoi, peu importe où que j'aille, ça sent toujours la sardine?!?! Ooooo. . . .ça c'est peut-être moi. . . pensa Rogue en se reniflant. . .  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall essuya une larme de joie qui venait de s'échapper de son oeil droit et déposa le livre sur le bureau.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Rogue fut réveillé par des cris aigus. Après s'être habillé, il alla dans la cuisine (un grand bleu s'étant formé sur son front), pour découvrir ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage. Il manqua s'évanouir en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Non seulement il y avait ce maudit Frodon, mais également trois autres de ces répugnantes petites choses joviales! Frodon souriait de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il leur présentait Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Voici Hermione, Fille de M et Mme Granger," dit-il en pointant du doigt Hermione. "Et voici Ron," il prit brutalement Ron par le bras et son sourire s'élargit, "Fils d'Arthur."  
  
"Ooooo," firent les trois petits hobbits. Frodon remarqua enfin Rogue qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le désigna du doigt.  
  
"Et voici Severus, Fils de. . . " Frodon fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir du long nom que Rogue lui avait donné. "Fils de le-nom-de-mon- père-qui-n'est-pas-de-tes-affaires-espèce-de-petite-créature-casse-pieds- aux-pieds-poilus!" Frodon sourit joyeusement pour s'en être souvenu correctement.  
  
Rogue grogna.  
  
"Espèce d'imbécile! Ce n'est pas le nom de mon père! N'as-tu donc aucune matière grise dans cette cervelle?! J'enlève dix points à. . . à. . . " Rogue jura intérieurement. Oh non! Pensa-t-il. Je suis rendu impuissant! Frodon n'a pas de Maison! Oh, eh bien, je vais me contenter de la meilleure autre option. . . "À Gryffondor!"  
  
"Ooooo", firent les quatre hobbits, contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui lui jetèrent un regard noir.  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste! Vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever de points!" Dit Ron avec colère.  
  
"Je peux faire tout ce que je veux M Weasley." Répliqua Rogue.  
  
Hermione rit pour elle-même.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que Gandalf soit du même avis!"  
  
Rogue frissonna en entendant ce nom, son oeil droit se contractant. À l'autre bout de la pièce, les quatre petits hobbits faisaient leurs sacs. Rogue se racla la gorge.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"  
  
"Nous faisons nos sacs, Monsieur Severus." Dit le hobbit sous le nom de Sam Sagace. Pourquoi ce dernier se nommait ainsi, Rogue n'en avait pas la moindre idée car il n'avait pas l'air plus futé qu'un poisson rouge.  
  
"Et dites-moi, pourquoi faites-vous vos sacs? Miss Granger m'a dit que vous aimiez vivre dans la tranquillité dans vos trous sous la terre."  
  
Frodon leva un doigt et l'agita.  
  
"Tut tut, Severus, n'avez-vous donc pas écouté un mot de ce qu'a dit Gandalf ?" Rogue tressaillit en entendant le nom de Gandalf être prononcé.  
  
"J'ai cessé de l'écouter après qu'il ait répété ce poème sept fois dans sa stupide voix mystérieuse." Dit Rogue sans expression.  
  
"C'était lequel, déjà?" Dit Frodon en se grattant la tête.  
  
"Celui à propos de l'anneau espèce de petit bonhomme innocent!" Dit Rogue, visiblement en train d'essayer de ne pas sauter sur place sous la fureur.  
  
"Ooooo", firent tous les hobbits en unisson. Hermione soupira impatiemment.  
  
"Écoutez, Professeur, c'est assez simple. Ils font leurs sacs car il doivent se rendre à l'Auberge du Poney Fringant pour y rencontrer Gandalf," puis, en abaissant la voix pour que seul Rogue puisse l'entendre, elle ajouta, "qui ne sera pas là."  
  
Rogue sourit intérieurement.  
  
Misérable con! Pensa-t-il. Mais dans ce cas, si Gandalf l'Insupportable et Blanc-Sale n'est pas censé se pointer, il n'y aurait aucun mal à accompagner les quatre hobbits. . . Il aurait peut-être même la chance de mettre la main sur ce ravissant anneau en or que Frodon portait autour du cou au bout d'une chaîne. . .  
  
"Daccord! Weasley, Granger, je viens avec vous!" Dit soudainement Rogue et claquant ses mains ensemble.  
  
Pippin sourit et serra Rogue autour des jambes (ce qui fit ressortir les yeux de Rogue tels ceux d'un poisson) et s'exclama d'une voix haut perchée, "Ouais, Severus, Fils de le-nom-de-mon-père-qui-n'est-pas-de-tes-affaires- espèce-de-petite-créature-casse-pieds-aux-pieds-poilus vient avec nous!" Puis, ayant l'air quelque peu confus, il ajouta, "Qui a mangé les sardines?"  
  
Rogue rougit.  
  
***  
  
Harry déposa le livre, puis dit, "Alors. . . Ils vont avec les hobbits. . . c'est un bon signe, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Dumbledore, qui était occupé à enrouler sa barbe autour d'un doigt, répondit vaguement.  
  
"Oh, oui, oui. C'est un très bon signe. Pour une fois dans sa vie Severus ne pense pas qu'à lui-même.  
  
Soudainement, il y eut un bruit de tonnerre, mais cela pouvait être expliqué par le fait que *c'était* du tonnerre, et un petit homme chauve portant de grandes lunettes apparut en plein milieu du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
D'un air constipé, il hurla, "DES ANNÉES! J'AI PASSÉ DES ANNÉES," il s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration, "À UTILISER TOUTES LES RUSES QUE JE POSSÉDAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE TOLKIEN! J'AI UTILISÉ, JE RÉPÈTE, TOUTES LES RUSES QUE JE POSSÉDAIS POUR SORTIE CETTE HISTOIRE DE LA TÊTE DE CET HOMME! ET MAINTENANT REGARDEZ LE RÉSULTAT QUAND DES SORCIERS QUI NE SE MÊLENT PAS DE LEURS AFFAIRES S'EN MÊLENT! VOUS L'AVEZ RUINÉE! RUINÉE!" L'homme au visage maintenant écarlate s'écroula en sanglots incontrôlables. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos.  
  
"Allons, allons, Moldfic. Je peux vous appeler Moldfic? Ça se dit mieux que Dieu de la Fiction Moldue. . . "  
  
". . . Et des Sardines." Le Dieu renifla. "Tout le monde oublie toujours les sardines. . . "  
  
". . . et des Sardines," ajouta Dumbledore. "Ne pleurez pas, je suis sûr que tout va se régler. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien. . . nous pouvons toujours écrire une série de livres sur le jeune Harry Potter! Le garçon qui a survécu!"  
  
". . . c'pas pareil." Murmura tristement le Dieu.  
  
À ces mots, Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, fulminant et murmurant, "Ce n'est pas pareil, hein?. . . Je suis le garçon qui a SURVÉCU! SURVÉCU! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui peuvent s'en VANTER, non?"  
  
Harry pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentit assez stupide de l'avoir dit, étant une déclaration assez stupide.  
  
"Oh, fin de chapitre!" S'écria-t-il tout d'un coup, se sentant confus un peu plus tard pourquoi il avait dit cela. 


	4. En chantant des chansons sur la route

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et le Seigneur des Anneaux, à J.R.R. Tolkien. Cette fic appartient tout d'abord à Beauty-Queen 1979.  
  
***  
  
Ron était vraiment confus. Que ce passait-il ici? Et pourquoi étaient-ils toujours coincés dans ce monde bizarre? Et pourquoi Rogue tressaillait-il chaque fois que le nom de Gandalf était prononcé? Et pourquoi les hobbits sont-ils toujours aussi joyeux? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils fument, au juste?  
  
Ron rit soudainement tout seul, se rappelant quand Rogue avait essayé de changer Gandalf en lapin et qu'il avait commencé à sauter sur place quand ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ron réfléchit pendant un moment. . . ou peut- être était-ce parce que Gandalf avait changé ROGUE en lapin. . .  
  
Hermione traînait le pas derrière les quatre hobbits et Ron, occupée à raconter à Rogue tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les hobbits. Rogue s'en fichait éperdument et était entrain de mourir d'ennui.  
  
"Évidemment, on peut également trouver cette information dans 'L'Histoire des Hobbits'."  
  
"Oui, oui Miss Granger, je suis sûr que vous trouvez ce sujet de conversation des plus passionnant, mais si vous ne cessez d'agir en Miss Je- Sais-Tout, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actions!" Rogue reporta son attention devant lui. "Et qu'est-ce que, QU'EST-CE QUE ces bornés sont en train de faire, maintenant?!"  
  
En avant d'eux, les hobbits sautillaient main dans la main et chantaient. . .  
  
"La route continue toujours,  
  
Et nous marchons toujours.  
  
La route est faite de roches et de terre,  
  
Et Sevie est derrière,  
  
(Attention!)  
  
Car Sevie est derrière. . ."  
  
Les yeux de Rogue n'étaient maintenant plus que deux petites fentes. Il accéléra l'allure afin d'arriver à leur hauteur en leur lançant un regard noir.  
  
"Vous appelez ÇA une chanson?" Rogue poussa les hobbits hors de son chemin, murmurant "Je vais leur montrer ce qu'une VRAI chanson est. . ." Il se planta devant eux, lissa ses cheveux par en arrière et se racla la gorge.  
  
"BOUM boum boum boum.  
  
BOUM boum boum boum.  
  
SALAZAR!  
  
Nous nous vêtons d'argent et de vert!  
  
SALAZAR!  
  
Nous prenons des bains de lait pour sentir meilleur que l'air!"  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incertains de ce vers douteux, tandis que Rogue continuait.  
  
". . . SALAZAR!  
  
Il n'y a pas meilleurs à Poudlard,  
  
Que les Serpentard!"  
  
Les hobbits dansaient maintenant joyeusement autour de Rogue, chantant "SERPENTARD! SERPENTARD!" Et claquant des mains. Rogue blêmit davantage (enfin, si cela peut être possible) et Ron fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste! Vous utilisez des messages subtils pour les mettre de votre côté! Vous savez qu'ils vous lécheraient les bottes pour qu'on leur chante une chanson. Il commença alors à chanter avec colère et enthousiasme.  
  
"GO GO GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Nous nous vêtons d'or et d'écarlate!  
  
GO GO GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Nous sommes trop beaux pour perdre notre place!  
  
GO GO GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Car il n'y a rien que nous n'aimerions plus,  
  
GO GO GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Que de recouvrir le Professeur Rogue de p. . . !"  
  
Hermione avait soudainement mis sa main sur la bouche de Ron alors qu'il arrivait à l'apogée dramatique et favori de la chanson. Du tournant, ils pouvaient entendre des sabots marteler le sol.  
  
Hermione, prise de terreur, chuchota, "Oh non! Un Cavalier Noir! Vite!"  
  
Les sept compagnons quittèrent la route et se cachèrent du mieux qu'il purent.  
  
***  
  
"Amenez-vous! Amenez-vous! Venez voir l'attraction du siècle! Notre frère dans un livre! Que va-t-il se passer? Lancez vos paris! Voici un exemple : Rogue va-t-il devenir fou et se suicider à la fin du chapitre 5?" Dit Fred, qui fut suivit d'un léger "OUMF" de George.  
  
"Notre frère va-t-il avoir plus de répliques?"  
  
"Hermione va-t-elle confesser qu'elle a jeté un sort à la baguette de Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue va-t-il UN JOUR découvrir qui est son véritable père?"  
  
Fred donna un coup de coude à George et lui chuchota "SHUT! Personne n'est sensé être encore au courant de cette intrigue!"  
  
George se racla la gorge et afficha son sourire le plus malicieux. "Crèmes canaries aux dix première personnes qui donnent leur paris!" 


	5. Rogue porte une casserole sur la tête!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et le Seigneur des Anneaux à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
***  
  
Rogue avait la très nette sensation qu'on lui donnait des coups de pied. . . un tas de coups de pied. En fait, plusieurs personnes lui donnaient réellement un tas de coups de pied, ces dernières étant quatre hobbits et un Ron Weasley qui, pour l'amour du drame, criait également:  
  
"MEURS, monstre de Mordor! Salaud de Cavalier Noir!" Rogue, qui était enchevêtré dans sa robe et sa cape, était incapable de se relever et cette action se révéla être encore plus difficile quand Frodon décida de s'asseoir sur lui. Rogue laissa échapper un cri de colère étouffé.  
  
"Descends de moi espèce de morron! C'est moi! Severus!" Prenant un court moment de réflexion, Ron prit une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie (enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit sur son lit de mort des années plus tard) et continua de donner des coups de pied à Rogue.  
  
"MEURS! MEURS! MEURS!" Criait joyeusement Ron. Mais son bonheur fut rapidement rompu par Rogue qui réussit à se démêler de ses vêtement et à se redresser. Ce dernier essuya la poussière de sur ses vêtements avec de lents mouvements délibérés.  
  
"M Weasley, vous allez grandement regretter d'avoir jamais fait ça. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor!"  
  
"Ooooo", firent les hobbits. Rogue se tourna vers eux.  
  
"Et voulez-vous bien arrêter avec ce 'ooooo' obsessionnel?" Rogue porta ses mains au ciel. "Suis-je la seule personne dans ce foutu monde qui soit née avec le don de l'intelligence et de l'esprit?!"  
  
"Oh non, Monsieur Severus," dit Sam. "Gandalf possède toutes ces choses-là aussi. Seulement, il en a plus." Rogue grogna et montra les dents à Sam.  
  
"La prochaine fois qu'un seul d'entre vous, j'ai bien dit QU'UN SEUL D'ENTRE VOUS, fait allusion la ce vieux pruneau séché, cette personne ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour vois un autre coucher de soleil, est-ce que c'est clair?" Rogue grimaça; il avait encore envi de sautiller et de grignoter de la laitue chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'en voir.  
  
Je me vengerai de Gandalf même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais! Personne ne rit à la figure de Severus Rogue et vit assez longtemps pour le raconter en buvant une tasse de thé avec des amis! Ils sont probablement entrain de rire de moi. . . Rogue continua la route, fulminant.  
  
***  
  
Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, pensa Rogue en finissant sa troisième pinte de bière. C'est merveilleux comment l'alcool peut tout faire oublier. . . Tanné des hobbits.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Dieu merci, ici, à Bree il y avait des hommes. Des Moldus, que Dieu les bénisse, mais des HOMMES. Et des femmes, bien sûr, ajouta Rogue en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le corsage de la serveuse tandis qu'elle se penchait pour prendre sa pinte vide. Rogue croisa son regard et, affichant son sourire le moins menaçant, haussa un sourcil.  
  
Elle le giffla.  
  
Oh, eh bien. . . un homme s'essaye.  
  
Par dessus tous les bruits du pub, il lui semblait que tout était trop silencieux. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et murmura pour lui- même: "Maintenant où sont passés ces maudits enfants?"  
  
***  
  
À l'étage supérieur, les yeux étincelants, Hermione observait Grands-Pas. Ooooo, il est si brave et robuste et merveilleux! Pensa-t-elle. Je me demande s'il est vraiment réel? Existe-t-il des hommes comme celui-ci? Elle pensa pendant un moment. Eh bien. . . il y a Lockhart et il est réel! Et il est aussi sexy que l'Enfer!  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Grands-Pas et mit sa main sur la poitrine de ce dernier, la mâchoire pendante. Grands-Pas se racla la gorge. "Heum. . . Jeune demoiselle? Pourriez-vous vous abstenir de me toucher? C'est quelque peu agaçant. . . "  
  
"Ooooo, comme vous avez de gros muscles!" Dit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. Ron se tortilla dans sa chaise et dit d'une voix tendue:  
  
"Allez Hermione, fiche-lui la paix, à ce type!" Il attrapa Hermione par le bras, l'éloigna de Grands-Pas et l'assit à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas juste, pensa Ron. JE suis celui devant lequel elle devrait baver! Ron enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine maigrichonne et soupira. Il n'y a pas que les muscles qui comptent. . . pas vrai?  
  
Mais là n'était pas la question! Hermione ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, donc aucun autre homme ne devrait être regardé de cette manière! Ron laissa échapper un soupir irrité et son visage vira au rouge.  
  
Soudain, un fort et grand "AHA!" vint de la porte et Rogue se précipita héroïquement dans la pièce, une casserole sur la tête et un parapluie en main. Il pointa ce dernier dans la direction de Grands-Pas et s'exclama: "NE BOUGEZ PAS! Je suis un sorcier très puissant et je n'ai pas peur de le prouver!" Hermione se précipita entre les deux hommes et abaissa le parapluie de Rogue.  
  
"Professeur! Voici Grands-Pas! C'est un ami!" Dit Hermione. Puis, après un moment de réflexion, elle ajouta: "Pourquoi avez-vous une casserole sur la tête?"  
  
". . . " Rogue retira la casserole de sur sa tête et la lança par-dessus son épaule avec un grand embarra. Il retrouva ensuite son sang-froid. Frodo s'avança vers Grands-Pas avec son habituel sourire idiot dans le visage.  
  
"Grands-Pas, voici Severus, Fils de le-nom-de-mon-père-qui-n'est-pas-de-tes- affaires-espèce-de. . . " commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement poussé du chemin par Rogue.  
  
"Professeur Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard et Maître des Potions au Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie." Rogue se tenait avec la tête aussi haute que le puisse quiconque venant de porter une casserole sur la tête et tendit sa main à Grands-Pas qui la serra avec un regard complètement confus.  
  
***  
  
Le Dieu de la Fiction Moldue (et des Sardines) était tristement assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait que l'histoire allait être ruinée. Déjà, ce maudit homme, Severus, haïssait tout le monde et envisageait l'idée de voler l'Anneau.  
  
Le rouquin ne cessait de penser à la fille et ceci mettait le Dieu en colère. Je déteste les romans d'amour! Pensa-t-il. Tolkien s'est engagé sur un terrain glissant quand il a inclut Arwen et Eowyn, dans l'histoire. . . Mais maintenant, ce stupide garçon se demande s'il devrait déclarer son amour éternel! Sans compter que cette fille me rend malade! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est d'énumérer des faits et de toucher Grands-Pas!  
  
L'histoire ne finirait pas bien; il le savait.  
  
Les trois sorciers avaient déjà ajouté de nouveaux éléments de haine, d'amour et de savoir tout. Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne ma retraite, pensa le Dieu en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains avec un soupir désespéré. 


	6. Le petit béguin de Ron et la 'Liste de P...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Le Seigneur des Anneaux, à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
***  
  
Ron était inconfortablement étendu sur le sol sur la colline d'Amon Sûl à essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il avait froid, il était trempé; il avait faim et il observait Hermione qui suivait Grands-Pas. . . Un instant! Pensa- t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione suivrait Grands-Pas?! Ce n'est pas permis! Ron tenta de se relever mais s'affaissa dû au manque d'énergie.  
  
STUPIDE Grands-Pas, pensa-t-il avec colère. Stupide Grands-Pas et ses stupides muscles et sa stupide épée et ses stupides cheveux sales et son stupide nom et son stupide sex-appeal. Ron renifla silencieusement, sachant que s'il commençait à pleurer, il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur ses larmes.  
  
Stupide moi, pensa-t-il encore. Stupide moi et ma stupide répétition du mot stupide. Et puis pourquoi suis-je incapable de penser à autres choses à dire? Probablement parce que JE suis stupide! Stupide est un mot stupide, de toute façon. . .  
  
Rogue était assis à côté de Ron en train de fixer rien en particulier à travers l'obscurité. Il était trop occupé par ses pensées. . .  
  
Oh oui, pensa Rogue. Oh oui, Monsieur Gandalf. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous avoir débarrassé de moi! Pour qui vous prenez-vous avec votre grand bâton et votre stupide chapeau pointu! Il donna un coup à une roche tandis qu'il regardait Hermione suivre Grands-Pas, un nouveau membre sur sa liste de 'Personnes à tuer dans la Terre du Milieu'.  
  
"Professeur?" Demanda soudainement Ron en changeant de place et s'asseyant devant Rogue.  
  
"Oh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, maintenant, Weasley?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton irrité.  
  
"Je voulais seulement vous demander. . ." murmura silencieusement Ron, ". . . ce que vous saviez sur les femmes. . . " Rogue figea. Que voulait-il dire par 'les femmes'? Le garçon devait sûrement savoir ce qu'était une femme!  
  
Oh-mon-Dieu. . .! Une pensée venait soudainement de traverser l'esprit de Rogue. Et si le garçon voulait que je lui parle de sexe? Mais il devait savoir ce qu'était le sexe. . . pas vrai? Je veux dire, c'est un adolescent. . . c'est seulement bon pour se garder en santé que de . . . Rogue frissonna, puis dit lentement, avec la gorge aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara:  
  
"Les. . . les femmes?"  
  
"Oui, les femmes."  
  
"Que voulez-vous savoir, heu. . . sur elles?"  
  
"Eh bien. . . je veux dire. . . quoique je refuse totalement de l'accepter ou même d'y penser, vous avez sûrement déjà eu une petite amie dans votre vie, Professeur. . . "  
  
Oh mon Dieu! Pensa Rogue. Il VA me poser des questions sur le sexe! Il va se mêler de mes tentatives sexuelles!  
  
Tout en affichant un faux sourire, il dit d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, "Oui, M. Weasley, j'ai eu ma part de. . . relations dans ma vie."  
  
Ron, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que Rogue ait eu aucune sorte de relation avec une femme autre que sa mère, rougit de surprise et d'embarras. Il y eut un long silence gênant. Celui du genre quand vous rencontrez la personne avec laquelle vous étiez meilleurs amis quand vous aviez dix ans et que vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimée, et que vous lui demandez comment va sa grand-mère, qui, seulement pour vous importuner, est morte.  
  
Rogue brisa le silence. "Eh bien?" Ron se tortilla inconfortablement, puis, empruntant l'une des plus vieilles répliques, prit la parole.  
  
"C'est juste que. . . j'ai cet ami qui s'appelle, heu. . ." Ron fronça les sourcils, essayant de penser rapidement, ". . . Jon. . . et il aime cette fille. . ."  
  
Rogue leva un sourcil. Oh-oh, pensa-t-il, je sens venir un 'et son nom est Guermione.' Alors, le garçon a le béguin pour Granger. Comme c'est dégoûtant. . . Rogue eut un sourire narquois caché par l'obscurité. Quoique ça pourrait se révéler utile. . .  
  
***  
  
Alors que Rogue et Ron commençaient à sommeiller, Grands-Pas se précipita soudain vers eux en criant, "Les Cavaliers Noirs! Vite, armez-vous!" Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et dit à lui seul, "Rappelez-vous! Ne laissez pas Frodon mettre l'Anneau! Ça les attirerait davantage et ils essaieront de le tuer!"  
  
Grands-Pas bondit entre les silhouettes noires et les hobbits, brandissant son épée pour les protéger. Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent dans l'obscurité. Le tuer? Pensa-t-il. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis courut hors de la clairière pour se cacher derrière un des piliers de pierre qui les entouraient.  
  
Il observa le combat tandis que les Cavaliers étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur les hobbits et que Frodon tombait par terre devant le pilier derrière lequel Rogue était caché en lâchant sa petite épée.  
  
Rogue ricana silencieusement et murmura, "Frodon. . .mets l'anneau. . .mets l'anneau. . ."  
  
"Noooooon. . . !" Supplia Frodon, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
"Je t'ai dit de le mettre, alors mets-le, bon sang!"  
  
"Je ne peux pas. . . Je ne peux pas. . . "  
  
"Pour l'amour du ciel! L'anneau te rend invisible! Mets-le. . .et ils ne pourront pas te voir. . . " Rogue humecta ses lèvres et savoura ce moment alors que Frodon enfilait tranquillement l'anneau à son doigt. . . puis plus rien.  
  
"Stupide hobbit," murmura Rogue. "Voyons voir. . . cela diminue ma liste de 'Personnes à tuer dans la Terre du Milieu' à. . . " Rogue réfléchit pendant un instant, "Gandalf l'Horrible-couleur-cendres, Grands-Pas le guerrier exagérément dramatique, 3 joyeux hobbits et cette serveuse qui m'a giflé à Bree."  
  
Rogue frotta ses mains ensemble avec satisfaction et sortit de sa cachette pour découvrir que les Cavaliers Noirs étaient maintenant partis et que Frodon venait de réapparaître.  
  
D'une voix faussement inquiète, Rogue s'exclama, "Oh non! Frodon le hobbit que nous aimons et vénérons tous vient d'être poignardé au coeur! Quelle poisse! Ça aurait dû être moi; je ne peux supporter de perdre un compagnon si proche et si cher. . . !"  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore cria après le Livre et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
"Bon sang, Severus! Pourquoi laisse-t-il toujours ses rancunes influencer ses morales?!" Fudge entra soudain dans le bureau de Dumbledore, venant tout juste d'éviter un énorme livre.  
  
"Alors, Albus, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez perdu deux élèves ainsi qu'un enseignant dans un livre d'histoire Moldu. Ça doit vraiment être un record dans les incidents déments de Poudlard, et ce, même sous votre direction."  
  
Dumbledore haussa modestement les épaules. "J'essaie, Cornelius, j'essaie."  
  
"Et vous réalisez qu'il y a deux rouquins juste derrière votre porte qui sont en train d'administrer un bureau de paris sur les événement à venir dans l'histoire?" Fudge sourit joyeusement à un adorable biscuit qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
  
"Mais je dois vous avouer, j'ai fini par parier un peu d'argent que leur frère Ron va confesser ouvertement son amour à Miss Granger dans le chapitre 7! Et regardez," il indiqua sa main, "ils m'ont même offert un petit cookie!" Fudge le fourra gloutonnement dans sa bouche.  
  
Dumbledore grimaça et pivota sa chaise pour qu'elle fasse face à la fenêtre, seulement pour entendre un piaillement d'oiseau furieux quelques instants plus tard. 


	7. Le début d'un triangle d'amour et GILDER...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et le Seigneur des Anneaux, à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que Rogue errait parmi les arbres de Fondcombe. S'il essayait vraiment, vraiment fort, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il était heureux. D'autre part, avec ce salopard de Gandalf qui rôdait autour des demeures et des jardins, c'était assez difficile de se sentir heureux.  
  
De l'humiliation! Voilà ce que c'était! Gandalf s'était assuré de raconter à tout le monde que Rogue était un personnage assez étrange et qui se vantait d'être un sorcier. Tout le monde avait ri de lui. Et Elrond avec même eu le culot de lui demander de faire une imitation de petit lapin poilu.  
  
Eh bien, pensa Rogue, je vais leur montrer! J'ai survécu dans mon propre monde avec tout le monde contre moi; je peux certainement survivre dans un monde fictif!  
  
Tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, il discerna une silhouette à travers les arbres. Elle était grande, elle avait les cheveux blonds, et elle se regardait joyeusement dans un miroir. Après avoir marché sur une branche et l'avoir cassée (comme ça arrive toujours aux mauvais moments), la silhouette se retourna vers lui. Les yeux de Rogue sortirent presque de leur orbite.  
  
"GILDEROY?!" S'exclama-t-il. L'elfe ne fit que fixer Rogue, confus. Rogue le fixait également, incrédule. C'ÉTAIT Gilderoy Lockhart. Ce DEVAIT être lui! Personne ne pouvait ressembler tant à ce bon à rien de crétin sans cervelle et ne PAS être lui!  
  
Le semblant de Gilderoy lui adressa un sourire étincelant et dit, "C'est vous le lapinet-sorcier, n'est-ce pas?" Rogue fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question." L'elfe s'approcha de Rogue et s'inclina gracieusement.  
  
"Mon nom est Legolas Vertefeuille, fils du Roi de la Forêt Noire. On m'a envoyé ici afin d'assister au conseil d'Elrond."  
  
"Formidable. Absolument fabuleux. Merveilleux, vraiment." Legolas ne sembla pas détecter le sarcasme de Rogue.  
  
"Et vous dirigez-vous à la réunion secrète, maintenant?" Demanda Legolas. "Vous savez: celle dont PERSONNE n'est supposé en connaître l'existence ou en parler?" Rogue sembla incertain pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une réunion secrète! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas été invité?  
  
Affichant un faux sourire, Rogue répondit à l'elfe, qui, d'après lui, était un parfait imbécile, "Oui. À vrai dire, je m'en vais à ce moment même à la réunion secrète. . . Après vous. . . " Il lui fit signe de passer devant lui.  
  
***  
  
L'air méprisant, Rogue s'assit entre Ron et Hermione qui, nota Rogue, AVAIENT été invités à la réunion. Une autre chose irritante qu'il avait également notée était que Frodon était joyeusement assis et guéri de sa blessure un peu plus loin.  
  
Bordel, pensa Rogue.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Ron et Rogue commencèrent tous deux à s'assoupir, c'est-à-dire quand Elrond et Gandalf commencèrent à raconter les histoires de l'histoire de l'anneau (les oreilles d'Hermione transfixées sur ce qui était dit; ses yeux transfixés sur Grands-Pas) et de se stresser à propos de l'importance de ne pas l'utiliser et de le détruire.  
  
Mais un membre de la réunion n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée, son nom étant Boromir, fils de l'Intendant au Gondor. Rogue l'aimait plutôt bien; il semblait être le seul parmi les andouilles moches de la pièce qui utilisait son cerveau avec raison.  
  
Évidemment qu'ils devraient utiliser l'anneau! Il était foutrement puissant! Et le pouvoir fait un vainqueur. Les Serpentards avaient du pouvoir et ils étaient tous triomphants! Enfin, excepté pour les demeurés qui ont atterris à Azkaban. . . mais au moins ils étaient riches mêmes s'ils ne pouvaient pas dépenser l'argent!  
  
Rogue était presque endormi, somnolant dans ces pensées, quand il fut éveillé par des voix qui se disputaient. Tout le monde criait après tout le monde. . . et l'anneau reposait tout seul sur un joli socle.  
  
C'est vraiment. . . un anneau magnifique, pensa Rogue. Il se leva et contourna précautionneusement un Gandalf occupé à crier comme tout le monde, puis s'avança vers le socle. Lentement, très lentement, Rogue tendit la main pour toucher l'anneau. . .  
  
Le bâton de Gandalf heurta rudement ses doigts.  
  
"Puis-je vous suggérer que vous gardiez vos mains pour vous-même, Rogue? Si vous ne le faites pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tourner une nouvelle fois en une adorable créature des bois!" Dit brutalement Gandalf. Tout le monde laissa échapper un rire, sauf Rogue, dont les ailes du nez frémissaient sous la colère et l'embarras; il frottait ses doigts à présent rouges.  
  
"Je ne faisais seulement que le regarder, pour votre information, Gandalf, car il me semblait que tout le monde était trop occupé à se crier après pour remarquer . . . " Rogue posa rapidement les yeux sur Frodon, qui avait l'air terriblement dépressif, et trouva une bonne excuse, ". . . que ce pauvre Frodon essayait de vous dire qu'IL allait aller à Mordor pour détruire l'anneau!"  
  
Frodon se leva subitement, indigné, et brandit son poing vers Rogue. "Je n'ai RIEN dit de tel! Pourquoi voudrais-je aller là-bas?!"  
  
"Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir entre amis, Frodon! Vous venez de dire que vous y iriez afin de nous éviter tout ce mal!" Dit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
Eh bien, pensa Rogue, si cette blessure ne l'a pas achevé, l'envoyer dans les bras de l'ennemi va certainement le faire!  
  
Gandalf afficha un sourire sympathique. "Frodon, vous êtes un très brave hobbit. Oui; j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille aller à Mordor. . . mais pas tout seul, non, je ne crois pas. . . " Il se retourna vers Rogue, les yeux étincelants.  
  
***  
  
Ron rit soudain; ils avaient maintenant quitté Fondcombe et il marchait à côté d'Hermione.  
  
"As-tu vu la face de Rogue quand on lui a dit qu'il devait aussi y aller? C'était trop marrant!"  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il était si fâché; qu'est-ce qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient faire? Qu'ils enverraient Frodon *tout seul*?" Hermione gloussa.  
  
Mais, comme toujours, à l'intérieur, elle soupirait. Ce que Fondcombe avait été dépressif pour elle! Elle avait toujours cru que c'était un endroit merveilleux, plein de beauté et d'amour!  
  
D'accord, C'ÉTAIT plein de toutes ces choses, mais présentement, elle était d'accord pour les ignorer car elle se trouvait dans une de ses premières scènes principales depuis le début de l'histoire.  
  
DÉPRESSION! MISÈRE! Oh, malheur de malheur, pleura intérieurement Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Arwen? Elle tenta de se débarrasser de l'image d'Arwen et d'Aragorn en train de s'embrasser.  
  
C'était injuste! Elle n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin depuis Bree pour mériter d'être traitée de la sorte! Cette salope d'Arwen, pensa-t-elle, elle l'a probablement ensorcelé!  
  
Et pour empirer les choses, Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards bizarres comme si elle avait un mots grossier d'écrit dans le front! C'est quoi le problème avec la Terre du Milieu? Pensa-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce que Ron essaie tout le temps de me serrer dans ses bras? Et qu'est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart fait ici? Oh, c'est vrai; c'est Legolas. . .  
  
LEGOLAS!  
  
LUI, il n'a pas de petite amie! Enfin. . . c'est vrai qu'il développe une drôle de relation avec Gimli, mais ça c'est seulement plus tard! Je peux me servir de Legolas pour rendre Grands-Pas jaloux! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Et alors, Grands-pas m'aimera! Et en plus, j'obtient un semblant super sexy de Gilderoy! VA Y HERMIONE! Whoo! Mon Dieu; je suis tellement brillante!  
  
Hermione se mit à siffler d'un air joyeux, ce qui causa Ron à s'éloigner d'elle de plusieurs pas apeurés malgré son amour. . . 


	8. Ron et Sam? Whouhou Rogue, t'es le meill...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à K.K. Rowling et Le Seigneur des Anneaux, à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
***  
  
Rogue leva les yeux pour regarder Caradhras, avec ses flancs raides et son sommet enneigé.  
  
Bon Dieu, pensa Rogue, Gandalf doit être fou! Il ne peut pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce qu'on grimpe ÇA?!  
  
Mais tandis que la journée avançait, il semblait que oui, Gandalf était bien résolu à grimper Caradhras. Alors, ils grimpèrent. Et la neige tomba. Et ils grimpèrent. Et la neige tomba encore plus fort. Et puis ils argumentèrent à propos d'une Mine quelconque que Rogue n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et puis Gimli poussa un soupir vexé. Et ils continuèrent à grimper. Les mains de Rogue devinrent bleues. Rogue poussa un soupir vexé. Hermione trébucha et tomba par-dessus Grands-Pas. Ron l'aida à se relever. Rogue eut un sourire narquois. L'auteur écrit davantage de passages insignifiants afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à la scène à laquelle elle voulait arriver.  
  
Éventuellement, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher le long d'un ravin étroit qui serpentait. La neige tombait maintenant à pleine puissance. Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une grande scène dramatique arriva, cette dernière incluant un tas d'effets spéciaux dispendieux. Tout cela pour un tas de neige tombant sur nos neuf. . . heu, douze compagnons.  
  
Hermione cria, prise de panique, mais sa voix était étouffée par la neige. Oh non! Pensa-t-elle. Je suis ensevelie sous la neige! Et ce n'est même pas à moitié aussi amusant que je croyais que ça le serait!. . . UN INSTANT! Hermione prit un moment pour réfléchir logiquement. Me voilà, piégée sous une énorme couche de neige, en train de suffoquer. . . C'est parfait. . . PARFAIT. . .  
  
"GRANDS-PAS! Au secour!" Cria Hermione dans sa voix la plus Je-suis-une- adorable-héroïne-sans-défense.  
  
"Hermione! Où es-tu? Essaie de sortir une main de la neige!"  
  
Hermione sourit en entendant la voix étouffée et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. . . seulement pour être tirée de la neige par Ron. Elle lui lança un regard noir et vit Grands-Pas quelques mètres derrière Ron en train de s'assurer que Frodon allait bien.  
  
Elle frappa Ron sur le bras et lui siffla, "Tu m'a pourtant entendue; j'ai appelé Grands-Pas, pas toi! Bon sang! Dois-tu toujours tout gâcher?"  
  
Hermione soupira et alla rejoindre Legolas. Elle allait vraiment faire en sorte que Grands-Pas la remarque. Et si crier son nom ne parvenait pas à avoir son attention, peut-être que son idée de coller un autre homme fonctionnerait.  
  
Ron devint rouge de colère et d'embarras suite à ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Hermione se faire prendre dans les bras de Legolas puis se faire transporter. ALORS, pensa Ron. ALORS. Sauver la vie d'une fille en détresse ne fait pas en sorte qu'elle vous aime. Génial! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Ne jamais se laver comme ce Grands-Pas recouvert de boue? Ou ne jamais se couper les cheveux? Avoir de la barbe? DÉJÀ AVOIR UNE PETITE AMIE? Attends un peu. . .Grands-Pas a déjà quelqu'un. . .et Hermione l'aime. . . OH MON DIEU! Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est me trouver une petite amie!  
  
Ron eut un sourire radieux, sachant que pour une fois, il avait eu une idée brillante.  
  
Problème: Il était entouré d'hommes.  
  
Bordel.  
  
Eh bien, Ron Weasley je crois qu'il est temps que tu trouve un autre plan, se dit Ron, car il est hors de question que je te laisse te bousiller avec d'autres gars juste pour avoir Hermione.  
  
Grand silence dans la tête de Ron.  
  
Ce Sam m'a l'air à la hauteur.  
  
NON! NON! NON! Ron se giffla, ce qui lui attira un regard étrange de la part de Rogue. Je ne vais pas sortir avec un hobbit juste pour rendre Hermione jalouse!  
  
Soupir. Stupide moi.  
  
***  
  
Le professeur McGonagall regardait le tableau d'affichage en se frottait le menton d'un air songeur, un petit porte monnaie rose en velours dans la main.  
  
La liste qu'elle lisait était la suivante:  
  
*Nouveau!*  
  
Ron couche avec Sam le Hobbit pour allumer Hermione - 1:2  
  
Hermione convainc Legolas de prétendre d'être son mec - 1:58  
  
Rogue et Gandalf passent ensemble une nuit torride et épicée - 1:58  
  
(Le professeur McGonagall prit note de donner une retenue à Fred et George pour ça.)  
  
Hermione dé-ensorcèle la baguette de Rogue - 1:15  
  
Rogue vole l'anneau à Frodon - 1:7  
  
La mascotte de Serpentard change pour un petit lapin poilu - 1:1 (à côté, quelqu'un avait gribouillé: Aucune chance, les Gryffies! - D. Malefoy.)  
  
Rogue amorce une tuerie après avoir perdu la tête - 1:3  
  
Ron Weasley, notre frère, sort avec Hermione (Ou n'importe quoi avec une jupe. . . ou n'importe quoi en vie. . . excepté Sam) - 1:10 000  
  
Le professeur McGonagall sourit et donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans son porte-monnaie à Fred Weasley. Sur quoi a-t-elle parié? N'aimerions-nous pas tous le savoir?  
  
***  
  
Et alors, la compagnie opta pour passer à travers les Mines après avoir eu de la neige où la neige n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant les Portes de la Moria. Et Gandalf était en train de crier après les portes dans toutes les langues concevables. Et rien ne se passait.  
  
Alors, pensa Rogue, le Grand Magicien Gandalf ne peut même pas ouvrir une porte. Eh bien, ÇA c'est un retournement de situation pour le mieux!  
  
Sans tenir compte qu'il avait passé les deux derniers jours recouvert de neige - et par cela il voulait dire que. . . bien. . . tout comme le sable, la neige rentre PARTOUT. Sauf que ça engourdissait, aussi. Et ça engourdissait également. . . certaines choses.  
  
Rogue se secoua la tête, heureux d'être enfin au sec et de pouvoir continuer son fil de pensées. En dehors de tout cela, il se sentait relativement réjoui, car Gandalf avait l'air, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, d'un parfait imbécile.  
  
"OUVRE! Je t'ordonne!"  
  
Gandalf frappa les protes de son bâton en criant ces mots. Rogue se dirigea vers lui et se craqua les jointures d'une façon délibérément rébarbative.  
  
Gandalf se tourna vers Rogue et dit d'un ton irrité, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, maintenant?"  
  
"Oh, rien, vraiment Gandalf. Seulement vous demander ce que ces runes voulaient dire, déjà. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que vous avez dit quand vous avez commencé à 'ouvrir' les portes, il y a de cela une demie heure," dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse et lointaine.  
  
"Elles disent, 'Parlez, ami, et entrez.'"  
  
"Vraiment?" Dit Rogue avec un faux intérêt. "Alors, dites-moi Gandalf; quel EST le mot elfique pour. . . ami?"  
  
Gandalf jeta un regard étrange à Rogue et dit lentement, ". . . Mellon. . . "  
  
Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent (avec une autre scène dramatique) et Gandalf resta bouche bée. Rogue s'efforça de contrôler son sourire.  
  
"Oh, voyez-vous ça; je croyais que c'en était une. C'était une énigme. Sûrement, le Grand et Sage Gandalf a déjà entendu parlé d'énigmes?"  
  
Gandalf fusilla Rogue du regard et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre. Rogue resta légèrement à l'écart derrière eux dans ses agréables pensées. . .  
  
C'est qui le meilleur?! J'ai dit C'EST. . . QUI. . . LE. . . MEILLEUR?! C'est SEVERUS ROGUE voilà c'est qui! HA! Avale donc ça, Gandalf aux Nuances Blanc-Crotté et ton Bâton de l'infinie stupidité! Ouais; mets ça dans ta pipe avec ton 'herbe à pipe' et fume-le!  
  
Il s'arrêta pendant un bref moment et fronça les sourcils.  
  
Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais faire la danse secrète de la victoire de Serpentard!  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore leva les sourcils, surpris, et détacha ses yeux du Livre pour demander à deux préfets de Serpentard qui passaient à côté de lui, "Serpentard a une danse secrète de la victoire?"  
  
Les préfets murmurèrent quelque chose du genre de, "Heuuum. . . heuuu. . . nous sommes en retard pour notre cours, Professeur. . . " et ils coururent le long du couloir avec des visages aussi rouges qu'une tomate. 


	9. Les couleurs de Serpentard et Rogue voit...

Disclaimer: Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
Harry était en train de se bercer dans une petite chaise berçante en bois dans un coin obscur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Personne ne l'avait même remarqué lorsqu'il il avait traversé la Grande Salle en courant et criant:  
  
"JE SUIS HARRY POTTER! Prêtez-moi ATTENTIOOON! Je suis célèbre! JE SUIS LE GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCUUUUUUUUU!" Personne ne l'avait même regardé. Tout le monde était trop occupé à parler de Ron et d'Hermione. Merde, il avait même entendu des élèves parler de Rogue comme étant leur personnage favori. Personne ne voulait plus rien savoir d'Harry.  
  
Dumbledore n'avait même pas affiché la moindre inquiétude quand Harry lui avait mentionné que Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer mardi dernier. Dumbledore avait simplement haussé les épaules et dit en le regardant d'une façon qui voulait clairement signifier qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il ne désirait pas le voir:  
  
"Ça arrive à tous les garçons lors de l'adolescence, Harry. Et peu importe ce qu'on pourra te raconter, tu ne va pas devenir sourd si tu continues de le faire." Cette remarque avait laissé Harry complètement confus mais il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait voulu dire par-là. Tout ce dont tout le monde voulait parler était du foutu livre. Harry serra les poings en se rappelant ce qu'il avait entendu Cho dire à son amie tout à l'heure.  
  
"Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais rendue compte à quel point Ron était mignon. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il revienne. Il me donne des papillons dans l'estomac!"  
  
Oh, alors Ron est mignon, hein? Pensa Harry. Tout d'un coup Ron est mignon parce qu'il est dans un LIVRE?! Eh, Cho, ma poule, JE suis celui qui a trouvé la pierre Philosophale! JE suis celui qui a vaincu Tom Jedusor et sauvé Ginny! Et puis dans le fond, JE suis celui qui a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et duellé avec Voldemort en personne! D'accord, Cédric s'est fait tué, mais c'était un sacrifice que j'était prêt à faire . . .  
  
***  
  
"Alors. . . "  
  
Rogue leva un sourcil pour saluer Boromir en l'entendant parler. Gandalf les avait forcés à prendre le premier tour de garde, sentant que Rogue avait peut-être besoin de faire du social avec quelqu'un de son propre niveau de vengeance. Enfin, c'était l'idée de l'auteur, mais tout de même. . . Boromir laissa échapper un sifflement.  
  
". . . vous êtes enseignant?"  
  
"Heum," dit Rogue, plutôt agacé, "je préfère le terme professeur."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux en quête d'un sujet de conversation, qui, malheureusement pour eux, ne bourdonnait pas autour de leur tête comme des lucioles.  
  
"Il fait vachement noir, hen?" Dit Boromir.  
  
"J'aime l'obscurité," dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rogue toussota. Merlin, pensa-t-il, cet homme est banal. Toutefois, il était la seule autre personne qui croyait que la destruction de l'anneau était. . .bien. . . foutrement stupide.  
  
"Alors, parlez-moi donc de cet anneau," dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il espérait le convaincrait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, mais vous ne devriez jamais avoir l'air trop intéressé par l'objet que vous essayez de voler, car ça créer des soupçons. Boromir mordit immédiatement à l'hameçon de Rogue, naturellement, et radota pendant une éternité sur comment il devrait être amené à son père au Gondor et non pas envoyé dans les bras ouverts de Sauron.  
  
Rogue en entendit assez pour savoir que Boromir était un homme cinglé, violent, et voulait désespérément l'anneau. En d'autres mots, il était exactement le genre d'ami que Rogue devait avoir s'il voulait que son plan de voler le splendide anneau à Frodon porte fruit.  
  
Tous deux tombèrent silencieux une nouvelle fois. . . Et Rogue commença à penser aux moyens dont il pouvait de servir pour se débarrasser de Gandalf et de son bâton maléfique. Chaque fois que ce bâton avait le malheur de se trouver à proximité de Rogue, il pouvait jurer qu'il le fixait et lui sifflait des menaces de mort de la manière dont seuls les bâtons de bois le peuvent.  
  
"Hé, Rogue!" Chuchota Boromir. Rogue se tourna vers lui, irrité que son fil de merveilleuses pensées de tuerie de Gandalf soit interrompu.  
  
"Que voulez-vous, maintenant?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton agacé.  
  
"Je te défie de jeter une pierre dans ce puits pour voir combien il est creux."  
  
"Non." Dit froidement Rogue, essayant de retrouver ses pensées.  
  
"Oh, allez!"  
  
"Non."  
  
Boromir soupira au manque de sens de l'humour de Rogue et tendit le bras pour ramasser un caillou. Il eut un large sourire que Rogue ne put voir à travers l'obscurité et le lança dans le puits.  
  
***  
  
Malefoy hurla d'horreur quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les banderoles de Serpentard avaient des petits lapins roses qui couraient à travers elles. Fred arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule, disant:  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas; les lapins peuvent être tout aussi menaçants que les serpents. Et je suis sûr que les nouveaux uniformes de Quidditch roses vont avoir un effet d'enfer avec tes cheveux blonds." À côté d'eux ,George ajouta:  
  
"Bon sang, ça fait des merveilles pour Barbie."  
  
***  
  
Gandalf fusilla du regard Boromir et Rogue comme une mère ayant découvert une trace de chocolat en forme de main sur sa jupe blanche fixe ses enfants recouverts de chocolat.  
  
"Qui était-ce? Lequel d'entre vous est L'IMBÉCILE qui vient d'alerter toute une foule d'orques de notre présence?!" Vociféra Gandalf.  
  
Boromir et Rogue se regardèrent.  
  
"C'était LUI!" Hurla Boromir avec colère en pointant Rogue du doigt. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu pensé à une remarque douloureuse et pleine d'esprit à l'égard de l'accusation de Boromir, Gandalf se retourna vers lui avec son stupide bâton.  
  
"Merde," gémit Rogue, quand soudain le sol se rapprocha de lui et que son esprit se remplit de bonnes feuilles de laitue juteuses et de carottes.  
  
***  
  
Et alors nous en venons à la partie où il y a tout un tas de violence. Alors que les orques remplissaient la pièce, nos jolis petits Compagnons combattaient. . .  
  
Rogue devint de nouveau Rogue, et Grands-Pas lui lança une épée en lui criant par-dessus le tumulte de la pièce de se battre. Rogue s'élança de façon héroïque en une tentative de sauver Hermione d'un orque. Cependant, cette action ne se révéla pas comme Rogue l'avait imaginée. Alors qu'il courait vers Hermione, son pied se posa sur sa robe de sorcier, le faisant trébucher face la première sur le sol de pierre. Il s'évanouit avec un léger grognement.  
  
Ron observa Hermione essayer de se débarrasser d'un orque. Il observa également Rogue tomber par terre. Ouille! Pensa-t-il, notant une roche pointue stratégiquement placée sous l'aine de Rogue. Se détournant de la scène hilarante de son professeur étalé par terre, il aperçut un orque s'approcher d'une Hermione triomphante de par derrière. Merde! Pensa-t-il. Il accourut et sauta sur le dos de l'orque. S'accrochant du mieux qu'il put au cou de l'orque alors que ce dernier se débattait furieusement, il cria par-dessus tout le vacarme:  
  
"Hermione!" Celle-ci se retourna vers Ron et l'orque et cria dans le visage de l'orque. Elle hurla encore plus fort quand elle vit Ron sur son dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas!" S'époumona Ron, tandis qu'il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait au cou de l'orque. "J'ai tout sous contrôle!" Avec un mouvement sec, Ron tordit de cou de l'orque, le brisant. Hermione s'évanouit et l'orque tomba sur le dos par-dessus Ron.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire en regardant la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient l'air terriblement embarrassé d'être assis sous un décor de lapins rose et lilas.  
  
Oh, il savait bien que c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient jeté un sort aux banderoles, mais il sentait que, pour l'instant, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de laisser croire les Serpentards que leurs couleurs avaient réellement été changées pour du rose et lilas. Un petit couple de lapins traversèrent l'assiette de Malefoy en sautillant. Tout en ricanant, Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Quoique je dois vous admettre, Minerva, que les vrai lapins étaient MON idée. . ."  
  
***  
  
Ron se releva sur des jambes flageolantes et regarda autour de lui tous les corps d'orques morts qui jonchaient le sol. Les autres discutaient d'une cotte que Frodon portait. Quel chanceux, pensa Ron avec amertume et touchant délicatement une blessure sanglante sur son abdomen. Alors que tout le monde quittait la pièce, Pippin s'arrêta soudain. Gandalf lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
  
Pippin s'exclama: "Et Sevie, lui, alors?" Il pointa l'endroit où Rogue était étendu, toujours évanoui. Gandalf plissa les yeux et dit, les dents serrées:  
  
"Ah, oui. Zut. J'espérais que vous l'oublieriez." Grands-Pas bondit à côté de Rogue se sa manière de grand guerrier, le souleva de terre et le jeta sur son épaule. Il rattrapa ensuite les Compagnons qui, maintenant, couraient à toutes jambes.  
  
***  
  
Rogue se réveilla pour se retrouver sur le bord d'un long pont étroit, avec tout le monde à proximité sauf Gandalf. Bon Dieu, pensa Rogue, j'espère qu'un de ces orques a achevé ce con. Bien fait pour lui. Il sentit soudain son épaule être rudement agrippée.  
  
Il leva les yeux et vit Hermione, aussi blanche qu'un drap, crier et pointer. "Professeur! Vous devez aider Gandalf avec le Balrog! Votre baguette fonctionnera! Je vous le garantis! Je. . . je lui avait jeté un sort. . . "  
  
La rage s'empara soudain de Rogue et il s'élança vers la jeune fille, mais au même moment, il aperçut le démon flamboyant que Gandalf avait l'air de crier après.  
  
Rogue vit rouge.  
  
Et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il était entouré de feu et que les murs de pierres reflétaient la lumière rouge. Oh non, c'était un tout différent type de rouge.  
  
"Ma baguette. . . fonctionne?" Articula-t-il lentement en s'adressant à personne en particulier. Hermione acquiesça nerveusement et regarda Rogue se relever et accourir vers Gandalf, la baguette brandie. Rogue arriva juste à temps pour voir Gandalf tomber et s'agripper au rebord du pont. Rogue se sentait. . . se sentait. . . eh bien ,disons simplement qu'il se sentait transporté de joie. Extatique. Euphorique. Il eut un large sourire de délectation, puis cria:  
  
"Accio bâton!" Gandalf vit avec alarme son bâton voler directement dans la main ouverte de Rogue. Celui-ci humecta lentement ses lèvres. "PAS un sorcier. . .hein, Gandalf?" Dit tranquillement Rogue. "Rien d'autre qu'un détraqué? Rien d'autre qu'un homme étrange aux idée excentriques?" Gandalf grimaça et dit (avec peu de conviction, Rogue nota plus tard):  
  
"Aidez-moi." Rogue indiqua d'un signe de tête le bâton de Gandalf et sa baguette.  
  
"Désolé, mais. . . on dirait bien que j'ai les mains pleines," dit-il avec une joie telle qu'il ne ressentira plus jamais. Il déposa son pied sur la main gauche de Gandalf, la faisant lâcher prise. Il regarda Gandalf avec satisfaction alors qu'il essayait de se tenir du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son autre main.  
  
"Et ÇA," dit Rogue avec colère, "c'est pour m'avoir fait faire des cauchemars de MIGNONS-PETITS-LAPINS-POILUS!" Il écrasa la main droite de Gandalf avec son talon, puis le regarda tomber dans le gouffre, criant à Rogue:  
  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaalauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud. . .!" 


	10. La scène extrêmement dramatique et Dumbl...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents! ^_^  
  
NOTE : Hé hé hé, si vous avez remarqué, j'ai révisé les autres chapitres; j'ai corrigé les erreurs et les bouts où ça accrochait un peu et je dois dire qu'à présent, ça beaucoup plus d'allure!  
  
***  
  
"Gandalf était censé combattre et tuer le Balrog. . . " murmura Hermione à Ron d'une voix rauque. Elle regarda la créature se dresser de toute sa hauteur et faire craquer son fouet enflammé.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules. "Rogue était un Mangemort, il peut se débrouiller tout seul."  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit. . . dans son état d'esprit normal, en ce moment. . . " répliqua silencieusement Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Rogue resta là à regarder dans le gouffre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir Gandalf, une expression démente sur le visage. Derrière lui, Hermione avait commencé à crier et les hobbits gémissaient comme des enfants de trois ans. Relevant tranquillement la tête, Rogue vit le Balrog lui grogner après.  
  
J'ai ma baguette, pensa Rogue dans son esprit brumeux, j'ai mon pouvoir, j'ai ma magie, j'ai ma force; je possède un moyen. . . Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir Frodon s'agripper à Grands-Pas. Si je pouvais. . . si je pouvais avoir l'Anneau. . . je pourrais faire de moi. . . Maître de cet endroit maudit.  
  
Soudain, des échos de tout ce qui s'était passé au courant des dernières années surgirent dans son esprit : tout ce dont il lui avait jamais été dit à Poudlard, tous les abus et l'irrespect; toute la solitude et la douleur. . . toutes les années gâchées.  
  
Et maintenant. . . maintenant se présentait la seule opportunité de régner. D'être vénéré, d'être craint, d'avoir le contrôle. De s'échapper de tout ce qui était, le laissant seulement avec des choses qui peuvent, seront et, pensa Rogue, DEVRAIENT être. . .  
  
"IMPERO!" S'écria Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le Balrog.  
  
Hermione cria à Rogue d'arrêter peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais sa voix semblait si lointaine dans son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et il allait le faire.  
  
Le Balrog cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis, il gronda et fit un geste pour attraper la Compagnie avec ses long doigts flamboyants. Rogue se retourna vers cette dernière qui tentait de fuir.  
  
Hermione était en larmes et cherchait sa baguette à l'aveuglette mais avait de la difficulté puisque celle-ci était coincée dans sa poche.  
  
Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui-même, Rogue pouvait entendre sa propre voix lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il *devait* avoir l'anneau. Il *devait* l'obtenir. Le Balrog s'approchait maintenant de Frodon. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'attraper l'avorton. . . Attrappe-moi l'avorton et emmène-le-moi. . . Siffla Rogue dans sa tête.  
  
Hermione réussit enfin à sortir sa baguette, les mains tremblantes de peur et les jambes en compote. Elle se releva, se tint le plus fermement possible et regarda au-delà du démon. Rogue ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de ce dernier; ses yeux étaient fixés sur Frodon. Soudain, Hermione comprit ce qui se passait. C'était évident : il était attiré par l'anneau! Celui-ci avait sentit le désir de vengeance et de pouvoir de Rogue et l'avait manipulé pour lui faire faire ce qu'il faisait présentement!  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" S'écria Hermione, désarmant instantanément Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier rougit subitement en réalisant ce qu'il avait voulu faire, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se laissa tomber au sol par l'abattement et la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même. Hermione se précipita à ses côtés et se mit à genoux pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
"Professeur?" Elle lui redonna sa baguette magique et tenta de déguiser la frayeur qui était affichée sur son visage recouvert de larmes.  
  
Rogue prit sa baguette avec reconnaissance et murmura, "Je suis tellement désolé. . . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris - je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. . . " Il détacha son regard du sol pour voir le Balrog et la Compagnie terrorisée dont il s'approchait. Ses yeux se plissèrent de façon menaçante et il leva sa baguette une deuxième fois pour crier énergiquement, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Il y eut l'éclat de lumière verte attendu et pendant un bref moment, la lueur rouge des mines tourna au vert. Le Balrog s'arrêta net, puis tomba dans le gouffre sans fin dans lequel Gandalf était tombé plus tôt. Ou poussé dedans.  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Rogue ne pouvait supporter de croiser le regard d'un seul de ses compagnons et sa haine pour eux s'infiltra de nouveau en lui. Il retrouva le masque impénétrable de son visage.  
  
"30 points de moins pour avoir ensorcelé la baguette d'un professeur, Miss Granger!" Cracha-t-il à la figure de celle-ci (quoiqu'il se sentit mal après avoir remarqué que son visage était trempé de larmes.)  
  
Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, les hobbits firent "Ooooo," mais pas à moitié avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'ils l'auraient normalement fait. Mais je crois que je les comprends, pensa Rogue : ils venaient de perdre un très grand ami. Un taré, selon Rogue, mais néanmoins, un ami.  
  
***  
  
"Wow," siffla George. "C'était. . . comment dire? Vachement dramatique."  
  
"Dénué de tout sens de l'humour," répliqua Fred.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall, arrivée de par derrière, leur donna chacun une tape sur l'épaule, les avertissant de sa présence. Les jumeaux échappèrent Le Livre. Elle afficha un sourire.  
  
"Parfait. . . sur quoi ai-je parié, déjà?"  
  
"Ah," dirent les jumeaux en même temps. Fred se gratta la tête.  
  
"Eh bien, vous voyez, Professeur. . . pour ce qui est des, hum, profits - "  
  
"Ils seront sur mon bureau ce soir à 6 heures," déclara le professeur McGonagall. Elle leur afficha un autre rapide sourire avant de tourner les talons. Fred et George faillirent hurler de désespoir en voyant un groupe de Serdaigles qui avait l'air au comble de la joie s'approcher d'eux. Ils discutaient entre eux de leurs paris gagnés.  
  
"Merde. . . Quand est-ce qu'on leur dit qu'on a plus d'argent?" Chuchota George.  
  
"Une fois que l'on sera arrivé en sécurité en Australie," répondit Fred avec un regard inquiet.  
  
***  
  
Le Dieu de la Fiction Moldue (et des Sardines) était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de fusiller ce dernier du regard. Dumbledore sourit faiblement et présenta au dieu un petit bol en verre rempli de bonbons avec un emballage doré. "Bonbon au citron?" Dit-il avec espoir.  
  
Le regard du dieu s'intensifia derrière ses épaisses lunettes et il dit lentement, "Albus, Albus, Albus."  
  
"Moldfic, Moldfic, Moldfic?" Répondit Dumbledore, incertain.  
  
"Severus vient de jeter Gandalf dans un précipice des Mines de la Moria. Severus vient juste d'essayer de prendre l'anneau à Frodon en prenant contrôle sur le Balrog. Severus ne fait pas en sorte que je *l'aime*, Albus. . . Avez-vous compris un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, Albus?" Ajouta- t-il après un moment.  
  
"Hum. . . pour être honnête avec vous, Moldfic, je n'ai pas porté la moindre attention à ce que vous venez de dire. J'étais trop occupé à ce jouer avec ce globe de neige." Il montra le globe de Disney Land qu'il tenait dans sa main et eut un rire joyeux. Le dieu se leva de sa chaise et frappa le globe des main de Dumbledore, le faisant tomber au sol et voler en éclats.  
  
Le dieu continua. "Albus, à cause de la stupidité et l'ignorance de Severus, vous *allez* payer. Quelque chose d'une grande valeur vous sera enlevée. . . "  
  
"NON! Pas mes bonbons au citrons!" Dit Dumbledore, au bord des larmes.  
  
Le dieu le regarda, déconcerté. "Non. . . pas vos bonbons au citron. Quelque chose d'une plus grande importance, encore!"  
  
Avec un gémissement étouffé, Dumbledore s'empara du Choixpeau Magique. "NON! Pas Choipy! Il est mon seul ami! Il me chante des chansons!"  
  
"NON!" S'écria le dieu. "Pas ce vieux chapeau non plus! Je veux dire. . . " Le dieu ajouta un joli roulement de tambour. ". . . HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Oh." Dumbledore prit un moment de réflexion. "Est-ce que je le connais?"  
  
Le dieu poussa un soupir exaspéré et disparu dans un nuage de fumée, murmurant "Oubliez ça!" - laissant seulement derrière lui l'odeur de sardines pour rappeler Dumbledore de sa présence.  
  
***  
  
Poyel : Whoua, merci pour le review; c'est bon les encouragements!  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Mets-en que c'est taré! Mais c'est trop bon! (C'est pour ça que je la traduit, d'ailleurs!) Et puis as-tu aimé le côté encore plus triomphant de Rogue, dans ce chapitre? ^ ^  
  
Meline snape : Ouais, t'as bien raison; abat les lapins! (Enfin, seulement ceux que Gandalf fait apparaître à place de Rogue. car je n'ai pas vraiment grand choses contre les lapins. (hon, d'abord ça veut dire que j'aurais dû dire 'abat Gandalf'? Non! Gandalf est trop hot, même s'il est contre Rogue, dans cette fic ^_^))  
  
Asilys : LOL! Trop drôle avec ton affaire de Dieu (excuse-moi, je crampe à rien ^ ^) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!  
  
Malthus Rayne : Oh oui, cette fic se rend plus loin qu'Edoras! Mais pour l'histoire en tant que telle, je ne fais que la traduire en ajoutant quelques minimes détails, des fois! 


	11. Jon, l'ami de Ron, et le bain pour oisea...

Disclamier : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
Une fois que la Compagnie eut quitté les mines, elle prit la direction de la Lothlorien. Rogue avait expliqué à ses compagnons que Gandalf était tombé et qu'il avait été incapable de le sauver. Il leur avait également raconté que Gandalf l'avait laissé en charge du Bâton de l'Infinie Stupidité.  
  
Ils l'avaient cru, au grand plaisir de Rogue. La Compagnie avait maintenant un peu plus de respect envers lui - après tout, il *avait* tué le Balrog. Et il pouvait aussi utiliser sa baguette, à présent. En fait, personne ne désirait être contre Rogue par peur d'être transformés en lapin, à leur tour.  
  
Ron était toujours après Hermione et Hermione était toujours après Legolas en ayant l'espoir d'être après Grands-Pas. Celui-ci était toujours après Arwen et Arwen était, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, après Grands-Pas.  
  
Mais, dans la tête d'Hermione, tout cela allait changer. Et ce changement changerait aussi la décision de Ron Weasley. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait changer la situation de la même façon.  
  
***  
  
Ron observait Hermione se promener dans les magnifiques bois de la Lothlorien avec Legolas.  
  
Stupide Legolas, pensa-t-il. Ça fait la deuxième fois que je me bouge le cul pour sauver cette fille! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour me récompenser? Elle choisi un autre mec! Oh, ouais, sans parler que celui qu'elle choisi est complètement fille. Et alors complètement apparenté avec le Professeur Lockhart.  
  
. . . Peut-être *est-il* le Professeur Lockhart? Ron réfléchit un court instant à cette pensée. Mmm, est-ce que ça ferait du Professeur Lockhart une fille? Ça *expliquerait* un tas de choses à propos de sa mémoire défaillante en deuxième année. Ron piétina une jolie petite fleur qui essayait seulement de vivre et de se servir de sa grande beauté pour nourrir sa grosse famille.  
  
"Monsieur Weasley, si vous avez un problème personnel, je vous suggère de ne pas vous en prendre aux êtres vivants," dit Rogue qui se trouvait derrière Ron. Ce dernier s'efforça de ne pas se retourner vers lui et de lui hurler à la figure. Il en avait marre de lui.  
  
"Mouais, peu importe, Professeur," répondit-il en écrasant une autre petite fleur. Rogue suivit la direction du regard de Ron.  
  
Ah, pensa-t-il, alors, Granger a un nouvel ami et Weasley est jaloux. Comme c'est triste. "Dites-moi, Monsieur Weasley, vous n'avez jamais fini par me parler de votre ami Jon et de ses . . . problèmes avec les femmes." Il eut un léger sourire narquois en voyant le regard confus de Ron.  
  
Ron pensa pendant un moment. Jon? Jon? J'ai un ami qui s'appelle Jon? Vraiment? Oh mon Dieu, il veut dire Ron! Il veut dire Ron - Jon! Il veut dire moi! Ron força un sourire. "Oh, oui. Hum, ce n'est rien, Professeur. Il m'a dit qu'il l'a résolu."  
  
"Vraiment? Il vous a dit qu'il l'a résolu?" Demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.  
  
"Oui, oui. C'est ce que, hum, Jon a fait. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait résolu."  
  
"Il a été capable de vous contacter?"  
  
"Quoi?" Dit Ron, pris au dépourvu.  
  
"Vous avez passé les cinq dernières minutes à radoter que Jon vous a dit qu'il avait résolu son problème, ne m'ayant seulement mentionné. . . Jon. . . sur le Mont Venteux. Je suis curieux de savoir *comment*, exactement, Jon vous a contacter pour vous dire qu'il l'avait résolu quand ce ne n'était pas, si j'ai bien compris, résolu, il y a quelques semaines."  
  
Ron cligna des yeux, incrédule; ceux de Rogue étincelaient de malice. Bon sang, pensa Ron, pourquoi est-ce que ce type agit toujours comme un piège qui n'attend seulement que je tombe dedans?  
  
***  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un horrible couinement à ce que Legolas venait de dire. *Qu'est-ce* qu'il vient de dire? Pensa-t-elle. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle savait, par contre, que la seule façon pour faire aimer par un gars était d'être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait. Alors voilà exactement ce que Hermione était en train de faire et, d'après elle, elle le faisait à merveille.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! Tu me fais pleurer de rire! Vraiment!" S'exclama Hermione en prétendant être en train de reprendre son souffle. L'elfe parut légèrement confus, puis lui sourit. Mon Dieu, pensa Hermione, c'est tellement dégradant. Je ne devrais pas avoir à jouer la comédie pour faire en sorte qu'il m'aime. Je vais vraiment tuer Grands-Pas. C'est sa faute si j'ai à faire ça!  
  
D'accord, Legolas est gentil, mignon, fort et sexy. . . Hermione laissa sa mâchoire pendre, puis se secoua intérieurement la tête. Où en étais- je? Oh, oui, j'étais en train d'énumérer les innombrables qualités du joli Leggy. Mais ses qualités ne sont pas la question!  
  
La question était qu'elle voulait Grands-Pas. Elle irait peut-être même jusqu'à dire qu'elle le voulait comme un chien en chaleur, mais ça allait à l'encontre de ses morales. Ouais, c'est ça, pensa-t-elle. Qui est-ce que j'essaie de nier? Je le VEUT comme un chien en chaleur.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Ron depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les mines de la Moria. Bon sang, reprit-elle en apercevant le visage rouge de Ron, un peu plus loin, tandis qu'il parlait à Rogue, ce garçon est en train de me rendre folle!  
  
Deux fois il avait gâché ses plans ingénieux pour jouer la demoiselle en détresse. Deux fois, maintenant, ses chances d'être sauvée et transportée dans les bras de Grands-Pas lui avaient été emparées. Et elle pouvait presque jurer que Ron l'avait observée dormir la nuit dernière. Elle frissonna. Ron lui donnait davantage la chaire de poule de jour en jour . . .  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore roula les yeux, quelque peu agacé que le professeur McGonagall ait entré en trombe dans son bureau.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire par 'Harry a disparu', Minerva?"  
  
"Je veux dire exactement ce que j'ai dit, Professeur. Harry a disparu."  
  
"Il est probablement simplement caché dans les donjons en train de se rendre cinglé. Donnez-lui un peu de temps pour accepter l'idée de ne pas être aussi intéressant qu'il ne l'était auparavant."  
  
"A-t-il jamais été intéressant?" Demanda nerveusement le professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Probablement, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quand, exactement, peu importe comment j'essaie de me rappeler." Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire, puis prit Le Livre et continua sa lecture.  
  
***  
  
Rogue observa Galadriel remplir quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement au bain pour oiseaux qu'il avait chez lui dans son jardin. Ce n'est pas qu'il laissait les oiseaux l'utiliser pour autant, toutefois.  
  
Ils peuvent simplement aller se laver dans une flaque d'eau ou quelque chose du genre, pensa Rogue. Ou voler dans la pluie. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a des gens qui pourraient croire que ça ferait un bon substitut pour une douche.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Rogue reporta son attention sur Galadriel et essaya d'oublier ses déblatérations sur les oiseaux. Elle sourit.  
  
Ooooo, pensa Rogue d'une façon très hobbit, elle est plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques heures! Comment a-t-elle fait ça?  
  
"Oui?" Répondit-il avec lenteur."  
  
"Ceci," Galadriel indiqua le bain pour oiseaux d'un geste de la main, "est le Miroir de Galadriel. Le miroir révèle beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et des choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées."  
  
"Ravi de l'apprendre," dit froidement Rogue.  
  
"Venez. Regardez, mais ne touchez pas à l'eau."  
  
Comme si je le voulais, pensa Rogue. Dieu seul sait quelles sortes de maladies les oiseaux trimbalent avec eux. Mais qu'allait-il voir, s'il regardait? Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'elfe qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il lui rappelait. . . eh bien. . . *lui-même*. Prudemment, et en s'assurant que personne d'autre à part lui et Galadriel étaient là, il sonda le 'miroir'.  
  
Et il vit. . .  
  
De l'eau. Rogue plissa les yeux. Toujours de l'eau.  
  
Oh, voyez-vous ça, il pouvait voir sa réflexion plisser les yeux.  
  
Non, un instant. . . il pouvait discerner un vieil homme. . . un vieil homme dans une tour. Oh, il est parti, pensa Rogue quand l'eau commença à tournoyer. Il put revoir le regard de Gandalf au moment où il l'avait poussé en bas du pont de la Moria. Il réprima un ricanement. L'image de Gandalf disparut pour faire place à une autre.  
  
C'était Rogue. Rogue qui était penché par-dessus quelque chose. Un corps. C'était un corps. Un corps recouvert de sang! Rogue rapprocha son visage du miroir pour essayer de voir plus clairement, quand la scène se modifia en un gigantesque champ de bataille.  
  
Mais c'est Weasley! Pensa Rogue en observant le garçon s'effondrer par terre, une épée à son côté. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?! Il leva la tête pour regarder Galadriel et vit Frodon et Sam arriver dans la clairière derrière elle.  
  
"Que me montrez-vous?" Siffla-t-il.  
  
"Je ne vous montre rien." Répliqua-t-elle, le visage toujours aussi impénétrable. Rogue et Galadriel soutinrent leur regard pendant un instant, puis Rogue grogna légèrement.  
  
"Très bien. Je vais découvrir votre petit jeu. Je ne suis pas au-delà de la stupidité. . . " Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à Frodon et à Sam qui lui sourirent, "contrairement à ces deux-là qui, s'ils possédaient la moindre cellule grise de plus, seraient classifiés dans la race des plantes!  
  
Alors, Rogue, pour la toute première fois dans cette fic, fit dramatiquement volte-face et s'en alla, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui comme de l'eau. Quoique l'effet était un peu ruiné par les déchirures que l'on pouvait voir dans sa cape par-ci par-là, c'était quand même un effet dramatique.  
  
***  
  
Asylis : Noooooooooooooooon! (cri de désespoir) Tu encourages les Gryffondors?! Traitresse! Tu ose renier Rogue! Grrr. . . imagine comment Rogue doit se sentir, abandonné de tout le monde; donnes-lui un peu de soutien, quand même ^ ^ Pauve ti pitt. . . Lol, merci quand même!  
  
aéléa wood : Moi aussi je la trouve trop super, cette fic, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la traduire, d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup pour ton review!  
  
Godric : Hourra! Vive Rogue! Quelqu'un d'autre qui trouve que c'est le plus fort! Il est trop puissant, sérieux! Merci, lol! 


	12. À un Serpentard, j'ai donné mon coeur

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
Rogue faisait les cent pas, seul (ou plutôt, il le croyait), dans les bois de la Lothlorien.  
  
Ce vieil homme, dans le miroir, pensait-il. Cet homme! Qui était-il? Pourquoi me semble-t-il aussi familier? ARGH! Ce monde insensé est en train de me rendre fou! Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas fait *quelque chose* ?  
  
Je ne peux plus supporter d'être entouré de ces imbéciles aux pieds crasseux et poilus! Et Weasley va finir par me faire grimper dans les rideaux! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tout simplement dire à Granger qu'il l'aime? Je veux dire, je sais que ce doit être embarrassant, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde!  
  
D'autre part, elle a tellement agi en salope, ces derniers temps; je suppose que ce doit être dur pour le pauvre garçon de dire quoi que ce soit. Être contre toute cette compétition. . . Oh, bonté divine! Je crois que je m'en viens doux! Je crois que je ressens effectivement de la sympathie pour quelqu'un! Ça n'est pas bon.  
  
Rogue prit un moment de réflexion pour essayer de trouver comment il pourrait se racheter pour la soudaine gentillesse qu'il venait d'éprouver.  
  
AHA! Je vais TOUT RACONTER à Gramger à propos de Weasley! Parfait. Une pierre, deux coups – le premier étant de venger mes sentiments de sympathie envers Weasley en étant méchant avec lui. Deuxième coup – faire savoir à Granger ses sentiments! Brillant. Je suis un génie. Rogue eut un large sourire.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Rogue se retourna pour faire face à Galadriel.  
  
Ooooo, pensa-t-il d'une façon toujours aussi hobbit, elle s'en vient de plus en plus belle! Il faut que je découvre ce qu'elle prend pour ça. . .  
  
". . . Oui?" Répondit-il.  
  
"Vous savez," Galadriel rougit, "mon miroir m'a dit que je rencontrerais un grand, sombre et bel étranger, aujourd'hui. . . "  
  
***  
  
PENDANT CE TEMPS, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Voldemort, vêtu d'un joli veston, cravate, était assis en face de Dumbledore en train de lire Le Livre pour la première fois. Voldemort leva un mince sourcil.  
  
"Severus Rogue? Grand. . . Oui. Sombre. . . Oui. Beau?" Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. "Nous. . . parlons bien du *même* Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas?" Dumbledore, qui était occupé à caresser Fumseck sous le menton, haussa les épaules.  
  
"Chacun ses goûts, Voldie." Voldemort ferma le livre, puis eut un léger sourire et dit lentement : "Albus, il y a des gens très, très malade, dans ce monde. Mais ça. . . eh bien, il y a malade et *malade*. Je veux dire, sûrement, vous devriez le savoir. . . "  
  
Voldemort jeta un soudain coup d'oeil au Choipeau Magique, qui avait un tout nouveau ruban rose attaché autour de lui. Dumbledore se redressa dans sa chaise et dit d'un ton sans joie : "Ce que je fais de mes temps libres ne regarde que moi."  
  
"Ou-oui. . . "  
  
"Hah! Sûrement, vous n'avez pas oublié votre *propre* petite escapade, l'été dernier?" Voldemort et Dumbledore se fixèrent pendant un moment. Le silence continua pendant plusieurs minutes de profondes pensées de je- souhaiterais-l'oublier. Les deux hommes toussèrent inconfortablement au même moment et Dumbledore sortit du tiroir de son bureau un dossier sur lequel étaient écrits les mots : Les sept années de contrat de Voldemort.  
  
"Enfin, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué ici est pour discuter de ceci. Bon, je sais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que vous attaqueriez Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch durant le match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor le. . . " Dumbledore vérifia ses notes, "le 15 mars. Mais nous croyons tous que ce serait mieux d'attendre à l'année prochaine – Harry souffre de plusieurs problèmes mentaux dû à être dépassé au niveau de la popularité par ses, apparemment, amis inintéressants et plus détesté professeur. Ce n'est pas une période plaisante, pour ce garçon." Voldemort acquiesça.  
  
"C'est bien vrai."  
  
"Donc," reprit Dumbledore, " à la lumière de tous ces problèmes, nous nous sommes tous entendus sur le fait que Harry ne va probablement pas donner un assez bon combat pour les lecteurs – en fait, c'est très probable qu'il se tue avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de vous amuser un peu avec lui." Voldemort fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Albus! C'est correct – je viens de m'acheter une nouvelle maison sur la plage, dans les Caraïbes. Et ce week- end, quelques demoiselllles et moi y allons. Vous savez, être un méchant fait vraiment des merveilles pour votre vie sexuelle! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi la Mafia a des poulettes si ravissantes." Voldemort fit une pause. ". . . Ils ont tous de gros pistolets."  
  
Voldemort fit un clin d'oeil et laissa échapper un rire grossier. Dumbledore, lui, ricana poliment à la plaisanterie qui pouvait être prise dans un sens sexuel. L'Auteur quant à elle, rit discrètement dans son coin pour ne pas se faire entendre. Après quelques moments à essayer de reprendre leur souffle, Dumbledore sourit joyeusement.  
  
"Alors, dans ce cas je vous fixe au *prochain* terme, en printemps?"  
  
"Certes." Voldemort et Dumbledore se serrèrent la main. "C'est formidable de faire des affaires avec vous, Albus."  
  
***  
  
Ron marchait joyeusement le long d'un petit chemin de pierre dans les bois de la Lothlorien. Il se mit à siffler. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas Hermione – et alors? Il n'allait pas laisser une chose aussi insignifiante le démoraliser.  
  
Oh, pensa-t-il avec un soudain désespoir, qui est-ce que j'essaie de duper? Évidemment que ça me démoralise! Et maintenant, Rogue, cet homme insupportable, est au courant. Il va tout gâcher; il le fait toujours! Il détacha enfin son regard du sol. Tiens, quand on parle du loup. . .  
  
Rogue était de l'autre côté de la clairière avec Galadriel.  
  
"Oh, Severus! Vous êtes si sombre et mystérieux!" S'exclama Galadriel, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue acquiesça et soupira :  
  
"Je sais, je sais."  
  
"Ah! Au diable mon mariage avec Celeborn! Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Severus!"  
  
Rogue eut un large sourire, puis entoura Galadriel de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément alors que de la musique quétaine d'amour était jouée par des elfes à l'arrière-plan.  
  
Ron sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il resta un moment figé sur place, puis fit volte-face et s'enfuit de la clairière en criant : "EUUUUUUUURK! Dégoûtant! Immonde! C'est. . . c'est. . . MAL! J'ai besoin d'une DOUUUUUUUUUCHE!"  
  
(Ron aimerait également que l'Auteur inclue qu'après avoir vu cette scène, il était mentalement apeuré pour le restant de ses jours. Toutes les nuits, il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels les lèvres de Rogue le poursuivaient. C'était très troublant.)  
  
***  
  
Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle étaient assis ou assise avec la bouche grande ouverte et touchant le sol en un mélange d'horreur, de dégoût et d'incrédibilité après avoir lu ce que Le Livre avait décrit leur Maître des Potions faire. Plusieurs filles fondirent en larmes. À la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Bibine et le professeur Trelawney (qui avait effectivement décidé de sortir de sa tour) se levèrent.  
  
"Oh, Severus!" Dirent-elles, toutes en choeur. Ceci entraîna tous les gens de la Grande Salle à fermer leur bouche et de lancer aux trois professeurs des regards étranges, excepté pour les nombreuses filles en larmes qui s'étaient évanouies dans un choeur de : "Oh. Professeur!"  
  
***  
  
La Compagnie (moins Gandalf l'Assassiné (. . . ou l'est-il vraiment?)) reçurent tous de merveilleux présents de la part de Galadriel. Enfin, merveilleux est un bien grand mot. . .  
  
Ron reçut une petite boîte en métal de Galadriel. Et elle contenait une larme. Une de ses larmes. C'est ça, pensa Ron avec sarcasme, comme si une larme allait m'aider. Quel cadeau fantastique. Ça alors, je suis *tellement* heureux d'avoir eu ça. Oh, eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas toujours avoir de beaux cadeaux. Un instant. . . je ne reçois *jamais* de beaux cadeaux. Ron poussa un soupir, vexé. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de pulls en laine avec un 'R' dessus que j'ai reçus au cours des années. . .  
  
Hermine reçut un petit dictionnaire Elfique/Français. Ohhh, comme c'est intéressant! Pensa-t-elle. Cette Galadriel sait vraiment choisir ses cadeaux. . . mais comment a-t-elle su que j'aimais les livres et les langues? AHA! Grands-Pas lui a peut-être dit que je m'intéressais en la langue elfique! Alors Grands-Pas m'aime VRAIMENT! Je le savais! Il a juste trop peur de l'avouer. . . Mais je ne dois pas m'en faire; une fois que j'aurai appris les mots elfiques pour 'Eh, trésor, qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil?' je vais l'avoir à ma disposition! Hermione soupira. Oh. Grands-Pas. . .  
  
Rogue avait évité Galadriel après leur *brève* rencontre dans les bois. Mais elle l'avait rattrapé alors qu'ils montaient à bord des barques pour quitter la Lothlorien et lui avait donné un présent. Un collier.  
  
Oh, chouette, pensa Rogue en roulant les yeux. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin! Elle n'aurait pas pu me donner quelque chose de mieux, comme une arme? Mais le monde est cruel avec moi, comme d'habitude, et on m'a donné un collier. Rogue regarda plus attentivement le petit bijou accroché au bout de la chaîne. Il était vert et argent. . . et était en forme de 'S'. . .  
  
***  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de mettre les voiles, Galadriel se précipita vers Rogue, toute en larmes.  
  
"Severus! Quand te reverrai-je?" Rogue soupira et lui tapota la main.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolé, Galadriel, mais je ne crois pas qu'une relation longue distance puisse fonctionner." Et tu m'as donné une foutu collier, pensa-t-il. Je veux dire, qu'essayais-tu de faire? Me dépouiller de *toute* ma dignité?!  
  
Les barques dérivèrent le long du cours d'eau et pour une étrange raison (c'est-à-dire une sorte de vortex temporaire dans le monde des livres), l'Auteur, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Bibine, le professeur Trelawney et plusieurs étudiantes de Poudlard apparurent sur la rive. Ces nouvelles venues temporaires et Galadriel chantèrent à la Compagnie alors qu'elle s'éloignait :  
  
"À un Serpentard, j'ai donné mon coeur.  
  
Il était sombre, il était professeur.  
  
À un Serpentard, j'ai donné mon coeur.  
  
Je le croyais mon âme soeur. . . "  
  
Puis, elles fondirent toutes en larmes et l'Auteur, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Bibine, le professeur Trelawney et les nombreuses étudiantes de Poudlard disparurent et retournèrent où elles étaient censées être, avec des coeurs brisés.  
  
***  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Lol, j'avoue que ce devait être pas mal dramatique. . . pourquoi est-ce que Rogue n'est pas réel? Je m'aurais bien portée volontaire pour raccomoder sa cape! Mmmh. . . ou j'aurais pu attendre que *tous* ses vêtements soient déchirés, hi hi hi! ;) Et puis j'espère que tu n'es pas trop jalouse de Galadriel. . . parce que moi je le suis!  
  
meline snape : Oh, (rougie) merci pour le compliment! J'espère que tu es contente pour ce chapitre, puisque je l'ai envoyé assez vite. (J'aime trop ce chapitre, avec Galadriel!!! C'est pour ça que j'étais motivée à l'écrire vite. . . Quel chanceuse, cette Galadriel!) 


	13. Oh Non! La Communauté est BRISÉE!

Disclaimer : Voir les autres chapitres!  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle de façon dramatique.  
  
Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'ils le virent. Dumbledore soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il y avait des manifestants partout et ils brandissaient tous des panneaux de manifestants verts et argents, c'est-à- dire des pancartes.  
  
"Allons, allons, quel est le problème?" Dumbledore sourit à la foule de gens fâchés d'une manière qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il savait parfaitement quel était le problème. Lucius Malefoy s'avança vers lui.  
  
"Albus! Cette fois, vous êtes allé trop loin!" Il pointa les banderoles et les drapeaux de Serpentard qui avaient toujours des mignons petits lapins dessus. Dumbledore cligna des yeux.  
  
"Oui?" Lucius poussa un soupir irrité.  
  
"ALBUS! Les couleurs de Serpentard ont été changées pour. . ." Lucius tenta de contrôler sa rage, tandis que son visage rouge crachait les mots, "ROSE et LILAS." Un petit lapin blanc sautilla sur la chaussure bien cirée de Lucius et alla à la toilette. Ce dernier poussa un grognement. "Et la mascotte a été changée pour. . . des lapins. Un. Tas. De. LAPINS." Dumbledore acquiesça, car Lucius avait bien évalué la situation.  
  
"Ça m'en a tout l'air."  
  
"EH BIEN?"  
  
"Eh bien quoi?" Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton innocent, prenant plaisir à chaque instant de la conversation.  
  
"Nous," Lucius indiqua la Grande Salle qui était bourrée d'élèves Serpentards et de leurs parents ex-Serpentard, "voudrions que ce soit changé comme ça l'était, IMMÉDIATEMENT, ou nous informerons le Ministère de cette indignité dont vous nous avez imposée!"  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle au court discours de menace bien préparé de Lucius. Dumbledore soupira et fit un geste des mains, changeant les couleurs pour vert et argent, et faisant retourner les serpents sur les banderoles de Serpentard. Puis, il décida de laisser les manifestants à leur propre affaire, et quitta la Grande Salle en refermant les portes derrière lui.  
  
Non, mais vraiment, pensa-t-il, ils sont tellement chialeux, dans cette maison! Il n'y a rien de mal avec les lapins. N'ont-ils jamais vu le terrifiant lapin dans 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'? Dumbledore se pencha et jeta un coup d'oeil aux Serpentards à travers la serrure de la porte.  
  
". . . HEEEEEEEUUUUUUGGGG – HAAAAAAA. . . " Hurla Dumbledore à l'intérieur de lui-même, trop en état de choc pour qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.  
  
Ils faisaient. . . LA DANSE SECRÈTE DE LA VICTOIRE DE SERPENTARD!  
  
Dumbledore fut transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, souffrant d'un sévère choc émotionnel, et fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole pendant des heures.  
  
C'était. . . vraiment quelque chose.  
  
---  
  
Les Compagnons se trouvaient tous dans des barques séparées, flottant joyeusement le long du cours d'eau. C'était un voyage sensationnel, grâce au paysage spectaculaire avec un tas d'arbres magnifiques et d'autres trucs de ce genre.  
  
Rogue, Sam, Boromir et Frodon étaient dans la même barque, et Sam jetait des regards noirs à Boromir et à Rogue à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient Frodon.  
  
"Ooooo," fit soudain Sam. Il s'accrocha au bras de Rogue. Celui-ci le repoussa brutalement et dit, irrité :  
  
"C'est quoi votre problème?!" Sam frissonna et pointa quelque chose se trouvant à côté de la barque, non loin d'où Rogue était assis. Ce dernier s'étira le cou pour voir par-dessus le côté de la barque et ne vit que ce qui ressemblait à une bûche flottante.  
  
"Désolé, Monsieur Severus, mais. . . mais cette bûche a. . . a des YEUX!" Rogue roula les yeux et se tourna vers Sam.  
  
"Faites-vous délibérément exprès pour mener ma patience à bout? Désirez- vous que je vous jette par-dessus bord? Je ne suis PAS d'humeur pour des stupides jeux de hobbit – et je ne le serai jamais. Et maintenant, foutez- moi la paix avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irrationnel que je regretterai plus tard."  
  
Ou ne regretterai pas, pensa Rogue pour lui-même, qui serait assez content que le hobbit se noie – et n'aurait aucun remords, s'il le noyait personnellement. Sam tira encore une fois sur la manche de Rogue.  
  
"Sérieusement, Monsieur! Ce n'est pas une farce, cette bûche a des YEUX!"  
  
"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Samsagace Gamegie! LES BÛCHES N'ONT PAS D'YEUX!" Rogue posa encore une fois les yeux sur la bûche étrange, et vit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'yeux à voir. La tête lui tournait – il détestait voyager sur l'eau. Et puis maintenant, ce stupide hobbit essayait de lui faire accroire à son absurde notion de bûches avec des yeux.  
  
"Je suis désolé de devoir vous contredire, Monsieur Severus," dit Sam d'un ton vexé, "on me voit peut-être comme un faible d'esprit, Monsieur, et peut- être même comme l'idiot du village, mais je sais reconnaître une paire d'yeux quand j'en vois une et je vois UNE. . . PAIRE. . . D'YEUX!" Rogue serra les poings et afficha un sourire étrange.  
  
"Vous marquez deux points : Oui, vous êtes un faible d'esprit. Oui, vous êtes l'idiot du village. Mais il n'y a pas de foutus YEUX sur cette foutue BÛCHE!" Il fusilla Sam du regard, qui lui renvoya son regard (au plus grand agacement de Rogue), puis lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper d'un Frodon maintenant réveillé.  
  
Rogue tenta de défroisser ses vêtements où Sam l'avait agrippé et regarda de l'autre côté de la rive. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à penser à un tas de choses différentes, il reposa son regard sur la bûche qui flottait toujours à proximité de la barque.  
  
"Hah, des yeux!" S'exclama-t-il à voix basse, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'imiter Sam. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être coincé dans cet endroit, et il commençait également à se demander pour combien de temps il allait devoir rester dans la Terre du Milieu. Ennuyé, il sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça dans ce qui ne semblait pas être totalement une bûche.  
  
"Iiiiii! Ça nous fait mal, mon préccccieux!" La bûche poussa un cri de douleur aigu, puis disparut sous l'eau. Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant toujours l'endroit où ce qui n'avait apparemment pas été une bûche venait de disparaître, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam qui n'avait heureusement rien remarqué.  
  
Ah, pensa Rogue, ça c'était quelque peu inquiétant. . . Mais peu importe ce que c'était, c'est maintenant parti, pas vrai?  
  
---  
  
Un peu plus tard, la Compagnie était en train de monter le camp sur la rive.  
  
Hermione apprenait joyeusement l'elfique et était en grande conversation avec Legolas – avec beaucoup d'enroulage de mèches de cheveux autour des doigts, de croisage de jambes et d'autres trucs de flirtage du genre. Tout allait incroyablement et parfaitement bien pour elle. Ron ne s'était pas mis le pied dedans depuis une éternité, et elle recevait même une réponse de Legolas!  
  
Et la réponse de Legolas provoquait également Grands-Pas à se tourner vers elle. . . D'accord, il s'était tourné vers elle une fois et c'était pour lui dire qu'elle avait des miettes sur la figure, mais hé, au moins il avait REGARDÉ son visage pour remarquer les miettes!  
  
Wouhou! Pensa Hermione, tout se passe parfaitement bien! À présent, tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est rendre Legolas dévoué à moi, rendre Grands-Pas jaloux en continuant de coller Legolas, puis plaquer Legolas une fois que Grands-Pas aura admis son amour! Oh, ça va être tellement simple!  
  
Ron était assis, occupé à fixer Hermione et Legolas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Comment, dans toutes les façons concevables, était-ce juste? Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard! Il l'avait toujours défendue et aimée. . . Ron renifla et essuya ses yeux.  
  
---  
  
Boromir frappa du poing le sol dangereusement près de la jambe de Rogue. Ce dernier se demandait maintenant si être 'ami' avec ce cinglé était prudent. Car il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité – sans tenir compte de récupérer sa baguette ou pas. Boromir parlait toujours avec avidité de combien il voulait l'anneau. Rogue avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il serait peut-être sage d'oublier l'anneau; après tout, il existait d'autres moyens pour gagner du pouvoir. . . mais le coeur et l'âme de Boromir demeuraient fixés sur l'anneau. Et Rogue n'y pouvait rien, à part d'afficher un faux sourire.  
  
Puis, Rogue fit une erreur.  
  
"Boromir, si tu veux tant l'anneau, eh bien, prends-le! Un simple petit hobbit ne devrait pas être difficile à contrôler." Il pointa dans la direction où il avait vu Frodon s'en aller tout seul, dans les bois, plus tôt, et dit, dans ce qu'il croyait être un ton indiquant qu'il plaisantait : "Regarde, voilà ta chance!" Puis, il ajouta en chuchotant : "Vas chercher. . ."  
  
À ces mots, Boromir eut une étincelle dans les yeux et courut dans la direction indiquée par Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose du genre de : 'Merde! Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu AILLES le chercher. . .', mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était pour se produire.  
  
---  
  
Rogue fut rudement réveillé de son sommeil par Hermione qui déversait sur lui un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.  
  
"MISS GRANGER! Du calme! Et pour l'amour du ciel, RESPIREZ! Vous êtes bleue!" Lui cria Rogue en la prenant par les épaules et la secouant. Hermione prit plusieurs grandes inspirations.  
  
D'accord, Hermione, pensa-t-elle, du calme. . . paix, amour et sérénité. . . Et maintenant, forme des phrases! Parle à Rogue! Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Rogue fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire : 'Allo? Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée. . .'  
  
"Attaque-Boromir-cor-Frodon-orques!" Dit rapidement Hermione. Elle sembla aussi confuse que Rogue, puis dit, "Ça a mal sorti!"  
  
"C'est ce que j'ai vu," fit remarquer Rogue. "Et je suggère que si vous n'êtes que pour parler du charabia, ne parlez pas DU TOUT." Rogue fit une pause dans laquelle il regarda autour de lui, seulement pour voir Hermione et Ron. "Miss Granger, où est tout le monde?"  
  
Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent et elle dit lentement : "Frodon a disparu. Des orques nous ont attaqués. Merry et Pippin se sont enfuis. Boromir les a suivis. Les autres sont en train de se battre dans une clairière pas loin, derrière nous. À L'AIDE!"  
  
Sur ces mots, un cousin de la scène dramatique de la Moria apparut pour faire en sorte que Boromir souffle son cor sur le 'À L'AIDE!' d'Hermione. Rogue réalisa enfin que depuis les dernières minutes, celle-ci essayait de l'avertir qu'ils étaient en une sorte de danger. Il regarda son visage incertain.  
  
"Je crois, Miss Granger, que vous et Weasley devriez suivre Grands-Pas et les autres. . . ils sont mieux équipés pour se battre. Je. . . " Rogue tourna la tête dans la direction où le cor de Boromir avait sonné. "Je vais essayer de trouver Boromir et l'aider. . . "  
  
Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette. Alors qu'il se précipitait déjà dans la direction de Boromir, il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione et à un Ron blanc comme un drap. ". . . Restez en lieu sûr," dit-il d'un ton sans émotion. Son visage exprima momentanément de l'inquiétude, puis il disparut entre les arbres en courant. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.  
  
"On aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait –vraiment– pour nous," dit doucement Hermione.  
  
"Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est!" Ron lui sourit. "Si on meurt – Dumbledore ne va pas lui donner sa paye!"  
  
---  
  
"BOROMIR!" Hurla Rogue en apercevant enfin Boromir qui essayait de combattre beaucoup trop d'orques pour lui seul. Rogue leva sa baguette.  
  
Dieu merci, pensa-t-il, je peux enfin l'utiliser. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour faire exploser en morceaux toutes les créatures mutilées, il entendit un coup de tonnerre ainsi qu'un grand "HAH!"  
  
Rogue fit volte-face pour voir un petit nuage de fumée se dissoudre pour faire place à un petit homme. Le Dieu de la Fiction Moldue (et des Sardines) ajusta les lunettes sur son nez et sourit de façon énigmatique. Rogue le regarda, confus.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous?"  
  
"Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance! Ce pour quoi je suis ICI, en a!" Le Dieu prit une grosse branche qui était par terre et s'en servit pour assommer Rogue sur le côté de la tête. Avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur le sol et ne perde conscience, il put entendre la voix de l'inconnu s'exclamer :  
  
"Vous avez tout ruiné! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS JOUER LE HÉROS MAINTENANT!"  
  
---  
  
Hermione se précipita vers un Boromir rempli de flèches.  
  
"Bon sang, tu ne pourrais même pas ficher une autre flèche dans cette poitrine, si tu essayais," chuchota Ron dans l'oreille d'Hermione. Cette dernière le frappa sur le bras, agacée, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme mourant qui se trouvait devant elle.  
  
"Boromir, peux-tu m'entendre?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Boromir fit un léger signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
"J'ai essayé de prendre l'anneau à. . . "  
  
"Je sais, je sais!" Le coupa Hermione. "Mais où se trouve le Professeur Rogue? Merry? Pippin?" Boromir leva lentement un bras pour pointer dans la direction où un tas de traces de pas d'orques recouvraient le sol. Hermione croisa le regard de Ron et afficha une expression inquiète. "Les orques les ont enlevés."  
  
"Mais. . . Mais Rogue avait sa baguette!" Dit désespérément Ron.  
  
Boromir leva une nouvelle fois son bras et l'agita. "Allo? Je suis en train de mourir!"  
  
Hermione et Ron l'ignorèrent. Hermione se releva.  
  
"Je sais qu'il avait sa baguette. . . Quelque chose a dû lui arriver. . ."  
  
"Qu'est-ce. . . qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?" Demanda Ron. Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais on devrait peut-être suivre Grands-Pas," soupira-t-elle. (Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je quitte ce mec, pensa- t-elle.) Elle sourit à cette pensée. "Et Rogue, lui, serait censé suivre Merry et Pippin."  
  
"Et Frodon et Sam?" Questionna Ron.  
  
"Eux," Hermione agita la main à Legolas qui venait d'apparaître entre les arbres, puis se retourna vers Ron, "ils partent tous seuls pour le Mordor."  
  
À l'arrière-plan, Boromir cessa d'essayer d'attirer leur attention et mourut enfin dans un dernier grognement de : "Je déteste être le personnage ignoré."  
  
---  
  
FIN DU PREMIER LIVRE ÉTANT LA COMMUNAUTÉ DE L'ANNEAU  
  
---  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol! T'as ben raison d'être jalouse de Galadriel. . . elle ne le mérite pas!!! Fort heureusement, il n'y a pas que la Communauté qui est écrite, alors ne t'inquiète pas, quoique l'auteur original n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis plus d'un ans. Mais il y a quelques semaines, elle a publié un nouveau chapitre! J'étais full contente! Bref, merci pour la review!  
  
Tolkiane : Wha! Merci beaucoup! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'affaire d'Hermione et d'Aragorn; dis-toi que –lui– n'a pas l'air intéressé à elle, au moins! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que nous qui devrions être attirées par des types aux cheveux longs trempés de sueur ainsi qu'au visage recouvert de boue (regard rêveur). Mais entre nous deux, je peux bien te le laisser; je me contenterais bien de mon petit Sevie, avec ses cheveux longs, noirs et gras, lol! 


	14. Une chance pour la vengeance et Rogue so...

Disclaimer: Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
---  
  
DEUXIÈME LIVRE – Une chance pour la vengeance et Rogue souffre un peu  
  
---  
  
L'obscurité était ce dont il avait besoin. L'obscurité était ce qu'il recherchait. L'obscurité était tout ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, ça en plus de regagner sa célébrité. En tous cas, l'obscurité était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. . . alors quel autre meilleur endroit où se retirer à la recherche de l'obscurité que le donjon de Rogue? C'était parfaitement logique pour Harry.  
  
Harry avait une mine. . . épouvantable. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis une semaine. Il n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Excepté à lui- même, bien sûr (car il ne pouvait trouver aucune conversation sensée nulle part ailleurs).  
  
Voici où tout a commencé, pensa Harry. Voici où ma vie a été gâchée par mes deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Harry sortit Le Livre qu'il avait aujourd'hui volé dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Du socle doré où ma photo aurait normalement dû se trouver, pensa Harry avec amertume, pour lui-même. Il commença à abattre Le Livre sur sa tête en répétant la seule phrase qu'il avait répétée toute la semaine encore et encore. . .  
  
"Dois redevenir célèbre, dois redevenir célèbre, dois redevenir célèbre. . ." Une soudaine toux se fit entendre derrière lui. Il l'ignora.  
  
"Alors. . . tu veux devenir célèbre?" La voix était si huileuse qu'elle coulait de la gorge de son orateur. Harry roula les yeux à ces mots.  
  
"Je suis célèbre."  
  
"Tu –étais– célèbre."  
  
"Je suis célèbre."  
  
"Non, tu –étais– célèbre. Et de plus, si tu –es– célèbre, tu ne répéterais pas 'Dois –redevenir– célèbre' comme une sorte de mantra. Toi comprendre?"  
  
Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour voir la personne qui lui parlait, mais il la détestait déjà. Enfin, il ne la détestait peut-être pas autant que ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il la détestait tout de même considérablement.  
  
"J'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra et causé la chute de Voldemort," dit Harry, irrité.  
  
"Oh, allons, Harry! Ça fait tellement années 80! Arrive en ville, mon gars! Tu le devras, d'ailleurs, si tu veux rester en avant-plan."  
  
Harry se retourna vers la personne pour lui faire face, son oeil droit sautillant. Elle. . . ressemblait exactement à l'image que Harry se faisait du Diable s'il prenait une forme humaine.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes Satan!" S'écria Harry en pointant du doigt. La personne laissa échapper un soupir contrarié.  
  
"Non, je ne suis –pas– Satan. Mais merci de me référer à votre dieu. Car c'est ce que je suis." La personne sourit malicieusement, ce qui fit penser Harry à Rogue. "Je suis le Dieu des Éternelles Pensées de Vengeance et de la Folie."  
  
Harry fixa le dieu. Le dieu fixa Harry. Il y eut un long silence. Le dieu brisa enfin le silence, hurlant : "Pour l'amour du ciel! Je suis ici pour t'offrir la vengeance!" Harry eut une étincelle dans les yeux.  
  
"La vengeance. . .?"  
  
"C'est ce que j'ai dit. Nomme ce que tu désire, et je te l'offrirai."  
  
"Vous voulez dire. . . me venger d'Hermione, de Ron et de Rogue pour avoir volé ma célébrité?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Le dieu afficha un sourire cruel.  
  
---  
  
Rogue, Merry et Pippin étaient entourés par une bande d'orques. Les pieds de Rogue lui brûlaient et il pouvait les sentir devenir de plus en plus lourds à chaque pas.  
  
Bon sang, pensa Rogue, pour des abrutis qui ont l'air de peser une tonne, ils bougent sacrement vite.  
  
Soudain, il entendit un grand 'CRACK' et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos.  
  
"J'espère que –", commença Rogue, mais il fut de nouveau fouetté. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis continua, "vous êtes conscients que ce que vous faites est –extrêmement– humiliant!" L'Orque sans nom numéro un fouetta Rogue derrière les mollets et vociféra :  
  
"AVANCE, sale con! Parler me rend MALADE!" Rogue roula les yeux et continua de marcher, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui traversait son corps entier.  
  
"Je suis surpris d'apprendre que vous cordes vocales aient assez évolué pour vous permettre d'émettre un quelconque son intelligible. . . " murmura Rogue pour lui-même. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe, mais fut incapable de distinguer ce que c'était dû à la douleur qu'il ressentait partout. Soudain, derrière lui, il entendit une voix forte et rauque s'exclamer :  
  
"Hey! Les gars! Regardez ce que cet imbécile d'humain avait sur lui!" Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il essaya désespérément de se retourner pour voir ce que l'Orque sans nom numéro deux avait pris de la poche de sa robe, craignant déjà ce que c'était.  
  
"Ooooo! Sevie! Regarde ce que l'Orque sans nom numéro deux a!" S'écria Pippin d'une voix aiguë. Rogue tenta frénétiquement de se retourner vers Pippin pour lui crier de se la fermer, mais un orque se trouvant à proximité lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac et se contenta de rire bêtement alors que Rogue se pliait en deux sous la douleur.  
  
Oh non, je vous en prie, Seigneur, pensa Rogue. Je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup demandé. . . en fait, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, mais je vous en prie, faites que ce satané hobbit se la FERME, pour une fois!  
  
Dieu n'entendait visiblement pas Rogue, car Pippin poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé à dire.  
  
"Sevie! M'as-tu écouté? L'Orque sans nom numéro deux a ta BAGUETTE MAGIQUE!" Pippin reçut un coup de fouet dans le dos et cria de douleur. Rogue faillit s'effondrer par terre en un tas dépressif d'inutilité. L'Orque sans nom numéro deux l'agrippa sauvagement par l'épaule, la disloquant presque.  
  
"Baguette? BAGUETTE MAGIQUE?" S'écria-t-il. "T'es un magicien, toi?"  
  
Rogue s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose du genre de : 'Eh bien, oui, comment avez-vous deviné?', mais se résigna quand l'Orque sans nom numéro deux lui donna un grand coup dans le dos en beuglant :  
  
"Car on n'aime pas trop les magicien, hein les gars?"  
  
"NOOOON!" Crièrent tous les orques en unisson avec des voix rauques et cruelles.  
  
Merde, pensa Rogue, ça s'avère être un jour parfait pour moi. Il s'abstint de répondre à la question de l'orque portant sur les magiciens, même s'il la lui posa une seconde fois. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien faire? Il ne comptait pas argumenter avec plus de 30 orques qui s'amusaient à le fouetter sans même avoir sa baguette!  
  
"Abat les magiciens!" Cria l'Orque sans nom numéro trois. Plusieurs choeurs de "Ouais! Fais-lui savoir!" résonnèrent parmi la foule d'orques. Rogue grimaça.  
  
Me voilà coincé avec une bande de bouffons brutaux qui détestent les sorciers, pensa Rogue. J'ai besoin de ma baguette. Maintenant.  
  
"Hum. . . " Rogue croisa le regard de l'Orque sans nom numéro deux. "Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir. . . heu. . . mon –bâton– ?" L'orque eut un sourire narquois (si c'est ce que c'était – Rogue n'en était pas sûr) et utilisa la baguette pour se gratter dans les pantalons. Rogue eut un haut-le-coeur et murmura : "Heu. . . oubliez ça." Puis, il remarqua que Pippin avait réussi à le rejoindre. Il le fusilla du regard du mieux qu'il put, mais ça n'eut pas l'air d'avoir grand effet.  
  
"Mais Sevie! Tu ne peux pas la leur laisser! C'est ta ba–"  
  
Rogue s'élança soudain vers Pippin et le percuta au sol. Avant que les orques n'eurent la chance de séparer les deux prisonniers, Rogue eut juste assez de temps pour siffler violemment dans l'oreille de Pippin : "Pour une fois, dans votre triste existence, NE PARLEZ PAS!" Puis, les orques s'emparèrent de Rogue pour le battre. Pippin fut soulevé du sol et fut balancé sur l'épaule de l'Orque sans nom numéro un.  
  
". . . Mais. . . mais. . . Sevie. . . " Protesta-t-il.  
  
---  
  
meline snape : Qui n'aimerait pas être à la place de Galadriel, voyons? ;-) Mais même si Moldfic n'a pas laissé Rogue être le héros et l'a plutôt assommé, on peut toujours se consoler en ayant pitié pour lui et espérer d'être là pour jouer les infirmières, lol! Et merci!  
  
Kero VS Sac d'OS : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, sur la danse secrète de la victoire de Serpentard, malheureusement (ou heureusement, si l'on tient à notre santé mentale, après avoir vu ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore). Juste une petite question : c'est quoi le château de Argh? J'ai ri, quand tu as comparé le cri d'Albus. Et puis c'est simple, si le Dieu de la Fiction Moldue (et des Sardines) ne peut pas comprendre notre petit Sev : il n'a pas de classe! Le Dieu des Éternelles Pensées de Vengeance et de la Folie est bien plus cool!  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol! Hermione et toi ne sont pas les seules avec qui on sait où vous avez mangé, d'abord; ma soeur est pareil! Est-ce que ce chapitre répond à ta question de si Les Deux Tours vont êtres comprises? Wow! Rogue tout nu? J'avoue qu'il y aurait de quoi trépigner, mais j'aime mieux me l'imaginer en boxers, lol! Je ne suis même pas capable de me l'imaginer en speedo, tellement il est trop recouvert de vêtements et trop pogné! (Mais c'est triste, pareil) ;-)  
  
arwen-cyn : (Soupir) Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est l'idée d'Hermione, de se compliquer la vie en rendant Aragorn jaloux et d'ensuite plaquer Legolas! Si tu veux mon avis, elle est trop désespérée et elle va finir par se tuer, avec cette histoire. . . mais c'est –son – problème, lol! En tous cas, merci!  
  
Scalla : Premièrement, merci beaucoup pour ta review et le compliment! :-) Je suis contente que tu t'es étouffée (positivement et gentiment, bien sûr!), car j'ai parfois peur que la traduction perde un peu de son sens de l'humour. Alors maintenant tu as la réponse de où se trouve Harry. Satisfaite? Et –que– va faire le Dieu des Éternelles Pensées de Vengeance et de la Folie??? Ciao, :-) 


	15. Le doux moment de Ron & Le Livre est pré...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
---  
  
Hermione observait Grands-Pas faire les cents pas, ses sourcils se baissant et se levant, suivant le fil de ses pensées. Pour un homme avec autant de splendeur et qui plus est avait des rapports avec le Gondor, il ne possédait assurément pas l'intelligence à laquelle Hermione s'était attendue.  
  
"Si seulement nous pouvions savoir quelle direction les orques ont prise!" S'exclama Grands-Pas avec colère.  
  
Hermione roula les yeux, puis sourit. Elle prit la main de Grand-Pas et pointa le sentier recouvert d'empreintes d'orques. C'était également dans cette direction que Boromir avait pointée avant qu'il ne rende l'âme.  
  
"Ils sont partis par-là," dit Hermione.  
  
Grands-Pas libéra sa main de celle d'Hermione. Oh, quel culot, il a! Bon. . . je suppose que je peux lui pardonner, pour cette fois, pensa Hermione en observant son joli arrière-train.  
  
Grands-Pas secouait maintenant vigoureusement le corps de Boromir en lui criant : "Comment saurons-nous jamais quelle direction ils ont prise? Oh, Boromir! Si seulement tu avais survécu pour nous le dire!" Hermione soupira.  
  
"Il NOUS l'a dit! Ils sont partis –par-là–!" Et elle se retrouva encore une fois en train de pointer le seul sentier existant qui menait hors de la clairière. Et, encore une fois, elle se fit fusiller du regard par l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait.  
  
Grands-Pas s'approcha soudain d'elle et lui siffla : "N'as-tu donc –jamais– entendu parler de donner-au-puissant-et-sexy-guerrier-un-moment-rempli-de- drame-dans-lequel-il-va-résoudre-l'énigme-et-être-ainsi-encore-plus-aimé?!"  
  
"Ooooo!" S'exclama Hermione à voix haute. Quelle situation parfaite! Pensa- t-elle. Il est tellement puissant et viril, présentement. . . Je crois qu'il me veut. Ouais, il me veut définitivement. Regarde le regard qu'il me jette! Hermione fixa Grands-Pas pendant quelques instants de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un cri de frustration.  
  
"ARGH! Écoute, laisse-moi seulement être le héros que je suis censé être, d'accord?!" Grands-Pas s'éloigna d'elle avec un soupir vexé vis-à-vis son savoir-tout. Derrière elle, Hermione entendit soudain Gimli s'exclamer :  
  
"Ma première réplique dans la fic! Écoutez-moi! J'ai trouvé des broches! Des BROCHES! Des broches que la Dame Galadriel a donné à nos jeunes amis hobbits!" Grands-Pas se précipita vers Gimli et lui arracha les broches des mains.  
  
"AHA!" Dit-il. "Ce doit être un indice! Les orques ont dû prendre cette direction et les hobbits, eux, ont dû laisser tomber leur broche derrière eux afin que nous les retrouvions!" Grands-Pas pointa héroïquement (comme c'était son travail) le sentier recouvert d'empreintes d'orques qu'Hermione lui avait elle-même pointé durant les quinze dernières minutes. Hermione soupira.  
  
"Je l'ai déjà –dit– qu'ils sont partis par-là!"  
  
Grands-Pas ignora Hermione et s'élança sur le sentier avec Gimli. Ron, qui était derrière elle, s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Puis, souriant de la façon la plus tendre et la plus douce qu'on puisse imaginer, il dit :  
  
"Tu sais quoi? Moi je te crois quand tu dis qu'ils sont partis –par-là–. . . " Ron sourit intérieurement. –Ça– c'était une bonne réplique. Ce devait sûrement en être une, car il avait passé les trois dernières minutes à y penser. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et libéra sa main de celle de Ron. Plissant les yeux, elle dit d'une vois agacée :  
  
"Tu étais –présent– quand Boromir nous a pointé le sentier, Ron. Bien sûr, que tu dois me croire! Et tu aurais au moins pu prendre ma défense, quand Grands-Pas ne voulait rien savoir de moi!" Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Legolas qui l'attendait. Ron devint rouge colère quand il la vit serrer Legolas dans ses bras.  
  
"Oh! OHHH!" S'écria-t-il en regardant Hermione lui tourner le dos. "Et je suppose que Legolas t'a défendue, lui? HEIN?!"  
  
Hermione l'avait sans doute entendu car elle leva le nez et s'éloigna en prenant Legolas par la main.  
  
"HA! Tu sais que je pourrais me tresser les cheveux comme ça, si je le voulais?" Continua Ron en criant et en brandissant son poing vers eux. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta rapidement : "Et puis non! Les tresses c'est pour les filles! Et moi je suis un homme! Un HOMME!"  
  
Ron, prit une grande inspiration, n'ayant pas respiré depuis deux minutes, et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la clairière mis à part un écureuil perplexe qui était le seul à l'écouter. Et ce qu'il disait n'était pas beaucoup et n'était pas vraiment intelligible.  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore avait enfin réussi à arracher des mains de Harry Le Livre avec considérablement de difficulté. Ceci était très compréhensible quand on tenait compte qu'Harry était un adolescent de 16 ans fou et violent qui faisait du sport et que Dumbledore était techniquement un vieil homme qui faisait de l'arthrite. Le fait que Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant n'était visiblement pas là.  
  
Enfin, Dumbledore avait récupéré Le Livre et Harry regardait maintenant Dumbledore d'un regard meurtrier.  
  
"C'est à moi! Mon livre! C'est. . . c'est PRÉCIEUX pour moi!"  
  
"Hum, Harry, ce n'est pas ton livre. Il appartient à la bibliothèque de l'école," dit Dumbledore en mettant une fois de plus un pas de distance entre lui et Harry.  
  
"Mon précieux! C'est à moi! À MOI!" Harry s'élança vers Dumbledore pour lui prendre Le Livre, mais Dumbledore s'éloigna du chemin juste à temps.  
  
"Précieux? Ce n'est qu'un vieux livre rapiécé, Harry. Il n'a rien de précieux. Oh. . . enfin, je suppose que si l'on tient compte que les trois vies se trouvant présentement dans Le Livre sont précieuses (pour quelqu'un, quelque part), Le Livre –pourrait– être considéré précieux. Mais sois raisonnable, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un livre.  
  
Dumbledore sourit, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il venait de dire cela ou si ce qu'il venait de dire avait un sens. Harry fronça les sourcils et courut vers la porte. Mais avant de quitter, il se retourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
"Je me suis fait un nouvel ami!" Cria-t-il. "J'aurai ma vengeance! VENGEANCE! Vous le regretterez tous! Des voleurs! Tous des voleurs! Voler ma célébrité! Voler mon préccccccieux!" Il chassa une mouche de son visage, puis disparut par la porte. Dumbledore se précipita vers cette dernière et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir.  
  
"Je te suggère d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh!" Cria-t-il après Harry qui continua sa course. "Elle peut faire des merveilles pour ton nouveau zézaiement!" Dumbledore ouvrit Le Livre et se réinstalla derrière son bureau.  
  
Sacré petit chercheur d'attention, pensa-t-il avec un rire. Oh, eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il s'habituera à être ignoré des autres, très bientôt. . . Il le faudra.  
  
---  
  
Mararan-Nerwen : Hé hé hé, non, ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui décide du sort de nos personnages; je ne fais que la traduction :P Merci pour ta review!  
  
Kero : Lol! Je crois que tout le monde doit se douter que les orques sont sado! Merci pour l'info du château de Argh; je ne connais pas Monty Python, mais de la façon que l'auteur originale de cette fic en parle (et en reparlera), ça a l'air très drôle. J'espère que tu vas avoir de bonnes notes, pour ton Bac.!  
  
Scalla : Loooool! J'aime bien tes hypothèse de ce que le Dieu des Éternelles Pensée de Vengeance et de la Folie va faire! Celle de la dénonciation à Celeborn que Galadriel l'a trompé avec Rogue est la plus drôle! Trop bien! Ciao :-)  
  
Gaériel Palpatine : Je partagerais bien volontiers une boîte de Kleenex avec toi; ils n'ont pas le droit de faire du mal à notre petit Sev! Mais pour Pippin, eh bien. . . disons qu'une fois que Rogue est hors de danger, ça ne me dérange pas. Lol, ben non, voyons! Il fait pitié pareil, Pippin, même s'il est incroyablement stupide, dans cette fic!  
  
Ash : Ma foi! (Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi ta review m'a surprise (tu verras pourquoi plus tard), mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu en as, de l'intelligence!) 


	16. Sniffle fait son apparition & Qu'ESTce q...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
---  
  
Rogue observait l'Orque sans nom numéro deux et sa bande de joyeux lurons pointer sa baguette sur des arbres et l'agiter violemment. Cette action, bien sûr, mettait la baguette en colère et des jets de lumière en sortaient – ce qui faisait exploser le malheureux objet visé. Rogue grimaça quand il vit un autre arbre voler dans les airs et retomber au sol en flammes.  
  
"Pardon? Oui? Allo?" Rogue tapa l'épaule d'un petit orque trapu à proximité qui se tourna vers lui. "Vous savez, je déteste vraiment quand on s'amuse à tuer des choses vivantes," dit Rogue en contrôlant son sourire. L'orque, que Rogue baptisa dès ce moment 'Petit Orque Abruti', sourit stupidement et fit craquer son fouet.  
  
"Vraiment?"  
  
Rogue acquiesça.  
  
"Vraiment. Enfin," il haussa les épaules, "à moins, bien sûr, que ce soit –moi– qui tue. . ." Sur ces mots, Rogue sortit une grosse roche de derrière son dos et frappa Petit Orque Abruti dans le visage de toutes ses forces.  
  
Merry et Pippin, s'étant débarrassé de leurs liens, accoururent vers Rogue. Celui-ci regarda Pippin avec le genre de regard qu'il donnerait à Neville s'il admettait que ce dernier avait enfin réussi à faire quelque chose d'intelligent (ce que Neville n'avait toujours pas accompli, donc ce regard était encore en phase expérimentale pour Rogue).  
  
"Il semble que, pour une fois, vous avez réussi à avoir une idée intelligente et judicieuse, Monsieur Touque, et je vous en félicite," dit lentement Rogue. "Peut-être. . . peut-être des points sont-ils dans l'ordre?"  
  
"Des points?"  
  
"Ou – oui. . . Je crois. . . dix points à. . . Serpentard."  
  
Merry et Pippin laissèrent échapper un rapide "Ooooo", puis fuirent en voyant plusieurs orques courir dans leur direction, épées levées de façon menaçante. Rogue cria après les deux hobbits :  
  
"A-Attendez espèces d'imbéciles! Je dois d'abord récupérer ma baguette!" Il se retourna et vit devant lui le groupe d'orques qui donnaient maintenant des coups de bâton au Petit Orque Abruti pour vérifier s'il y avait des signes de vie. "Ah, heum. . . heu, laissez-moi vous expliquer. . ." commença Rogue d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.  
  
Mais Rogue n'eut jamais le temps de s'expliquer car à ce moment même, des cavaliers chevauchèrent dans la clairière et se mirent à tuer des orques. L'orque sans nom numéro deux leva la baguette de Rogue, mais notre Rogue n'est pas imbécile et profita de l'opportunité pour sauter sur le dos de l'orque et essayer de reprendre sa baguette. Ce faisant, cette dernière devint folle de rage.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Pippin revint dans la clairière et évitant, les épées, il ramassa un petit lapin blanc et la baguette de Rogue. Il accourut alors dans la forêt pour aller rejoindre Merry.  
  
Le petit lapin blanc commença à mordre furieusement la main de Pippin.  
  
---  
  
D'une ruelle à quelque part à Pré-au-lard, un hibou, l'air important, sortit d'une poubelle, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. . .  
  
'Cher Harry,  
  
D'accord, je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée comment répondre à une lettre qui dit simplement : "Sniffles – préccccccieux a été volé. Nous le voulons. Harry".  
  
Premièrement, j'imagine que je devrais te dire que ta grammaire a dramatiquement déclinée, depuis ta dernière lettre. Et puis deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que 'précieux'? Et pourquoi? Qui l'a volé? Pourquoi veux-tu autant le récupérer? Et pourquoi la Gazette du Sorcier reporte-t-elle que Salazar Serpentard avait une obsession pour les lapins? Que se passe-t-IL à Poudlard?  
  
J'ai hâte de recevoir ta prochaine lettre – parce que je suis un fouineur incapable de se mêler de ses propres affaires et que j'ai un pressentiment que Rogue a, pour une raison ou une autre, un rapport dans tout cela. Par conséquent, c'est mon devoir de découvrir ce qu'il mijote et de le faire avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot devant tout le monde. Donc, à la lumière de ma curiosité et de ma haine envers Rogue, je suis descendu à Pré-au-lard. Comme d'habitude, je me cache dans une poubelle. J'irai te voir une fois que j'aurai parlé à Dumbledore. Si, bien sûr, il n'a pas perdu la tête d'ici là.  
  
Sirius  
  
PS. Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter avec le Sniffle? À partir de maintenant, appelle-moi Rocky. Ou Jackie. Ou Manson. L'Éventreur? Le Destructeur? Le Tueur? N'importe quoi! Juste quelque chose de plus menaçant. J'en ai marre d'être connu comme étant le chien qui peut seulement tuer ses victimes en les noyant dans une flaque de bave. C'est négatif pour mon gang de rue.'  
  
---  
  
Merry et Pippin s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre et observèrent le petit lapin blanc qui sautillait en ronds.  
  
"Sevie?" Dit Pippin en grimaçant. "Hum. . ." Le lapin se retourna et fixa Pippin de ses yeux rouges. Ce dernier agita la baguette. Rien ne se produisit. Merry soupira.  
  
"Donne-moi ça, Pippin, je pense que je sais comment faire." Merry commença alors à pointer brutalement la baguette sur le lapin et à dire n'importe quel mot en essayant vainement d'avoir l'air plus intelligent que Pippin. Rien ne se passa. Merry et Pippin mordirent leur lèvre inférieure, puis Merry laissa la baguette par terre et s'éloigna avec Pippin pour avoir une conversation privée. Le petit lapin blanc bondit sur la baguette et commença à la ronger.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Merry? Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour ramener Sevie?" Questionna Pippin, les larmes aux yeux. Merry haussa les épaules, puis dit d'un air pensif :  
  
"Écoute, il me semble que si on laissait Sev en lapin, on pourrait accomplir beaucoup plus de choses. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est hurler. Et foudroyer du regard. Et narguer."  
  
Derrière eux, une voix dit :  
  
"Je crois que j'ai plutôt une raison pour 'hurler, foudroyer du regard et narguer'." Merry et Pippin sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Rogue. "Dites-moi, Monsieur Brandebouc," continua Rogue, "avez-vous jamais eu à vous inférioriser au point de voyager avec deux petites créatures absurdes dont leur (très petit) cerveau combinés ne pourraient réussir qu'à découvrir comment éplucher une banane?" Rogue remit sa baguette dans sa robe, après lui avoir donné un –très– bon nettoyage.  
  
Dieu seul –sait– ce que les orques ont dans leur pantalon, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il reporta son regard sur les deux hobbits.  
  
"Parce que si vous –aviez– à cela, Monsieur Brandebouc, vous trouveriez extrêmement difficile de ne faire plus que de 'hurler, foudroyer du regard et narguer'." Rogue sonda les deux hobbits qui se tortillaient presque sous son regard. Il savait qu'ils savaient que c'était une menace cachée.  
  
Et pour être parfaitement honnête, pensa Rogue, j'espère qu'ils auront du mal à s'endormir ce soir à cause de moi.  
  
Car présentement, Rogue se sentait comme une bouteille de champagne dont le bouchon était sur le point de sauter.  
  
"Sevie. . ."  
  
Le bouchon sauta.  
  
Pippin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma rapidement quand Rogue se mit soudainement à hurler en les noyant de postillons.  
  
"Mon nom n'est –pas– SEVIE! NI SEV! Ou aucune autre abréviation du nom de Severus. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, NON, vous ne pouvez même pas m'appeler Severus! Seuls mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça! Et dans ce foutu trou, je n'ai pas d'amis! Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans ce monde que j'appellerais un ami! Vous êtes tous des TOQUÉS! DES TIMBRÉS! VOUS – ÊTES – TOUS – DES – CINGLÉS!"  
  
Rogue avait maintenant le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il s'efforçait de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.  
  
"Oooo," fit Merry, très silencieusement alors que Pippin, lui, fixait Rogue en clignant des yeux.  
  
"Vous. . . pouvez. . . m'appeler. . . Professeur," murmura ce dernier, à bout de souffle. Il passa à côté des deux hobbits et continua la route, maudissant la Terre du Milieu. Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, Pippin chuchota à l'oreille de Merry :  
  
"Merry, c'est quoi une banane?"  
  
---  
  
Fred et George étaient assis cachés derrière une énorme statue à quelque part dans un des corridors les plus silencieux de Poudlard. Ils avaient réussi, tant bien que mal, à s'enfuir de la foule furieuse et de se cacher de toute présence humaine depuis les quelques derniers jours; Dobby leur fournissait de la nourriture – car ils n'osaient pas se pointer dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Les étudiants et même les professeurs de l'école voulaient leur sang. Vous voyez, le problème de Fred et George est qu'ils avaient – pris– l'argent des gens et qu'ils l'avaient –dépensé– .  
  
Entre-temps, bien sûr, ils avaient inventé une nouvelle friandise (mais ce n'était pas la sorte de friandise que vous donneriez à votre vieille grand- mère qui a des problèmes au coeur). Malheureusement pour eux, personne ne voulait de ces nouvelles friandises (aux effets indésirables) comme compensation pour avoir gagné leur paris. C'était donc pour cette raison que les jumeaux se trouvaient maintenant en plein coeur d'une chasse aux sorcières moderne. . . ou sorciers, pour leur cas.  
  
"Alors, tu as un plan?" Chuchota Fred à George. Celui-ci prit un moment pour penser.  
  
"Bien. . . le plan est de rester ici. Pour –très– longtemps.  
  
Soudain, à côté d'eux, un miaulement sonore provenant du sol se fit entendre. Miss Teigne regarda les jumeaux avec un air de triomphe (enfin, si c'est possible, puisque c'est un chat). Fred se mit à se frapper la tête contre le mur.  
  
"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prendre nos jambes à notre cou," commenta George d'une voix effrayée. D'un coin obscur du corridor, une voix rêche et huileuse dit :  
  
"Oh, je ne crois pas. . . Vous allez nulle part."  
  
Rusard eut un sourire mauvais.  
  
---  
  
Rogue regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il était coincé au milieu d'une forêt humide, sombre et menaçante avec deux hobbits qui semblaient posséder une joie éternelle.  
  
"Quel endroit déprimant," soupira-t-il. Soudain, derrière lui (et très franchement, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut), une énorme voix grave retentit.  
  
"HRUM – HOUM! Alors, vous trouvez la forêt déprimante. . .?"  
  
---  
  
Oh mon Dieu, excusez-moi! Je viens de me rendre compte pour la première fois que Took, en français, s'écrit Touque! Je suis désolée! Si jamais je fais encore une erreur de traduction de ce genre, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi; j'ai lu les livres en anglais, et quoique je connaisse certains termes en français et que ma soeur les ait lus en français, il y en a certains qui m'échappent quand même. Je vais devoir changer tous les Took des derniers chapitres, mais je risque de ne pas le faire tout de suite; je vais prendre le temps de le faire bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
---  
  
Kero : Ouais, je sais, c'est triste que Sev n'ait pas fait d'apparition dans le dernier chapitre, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a suffi pour ton manque de Rogue! Mmmh, faudrait peut-être que j'écoute ça, Monthy Pyton, un moment donné. Est-ce que ça existe en vidéocassette et en DVD? Et est-ce que c'est seulement en anglais, quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas si ça l'était.  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : LOL! Non, les hommes n'ont pas DU TOUT de problèmes avec les itinéraires, hein?! Pas du tout, nooooon. . . ils préfèrent se perdre et de se ramasser dans le fin fond d'un bois avant d'enfin demander des directions à quelqu'un (si il y en a à quelque part!)  
  
Asilys : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre; c'est un de mes préférés!  
  
Ash : Ouais, mets-en qu'elle m'a surprise, mais tant mieux si ça prend la direction que tu espérais! Ciao!  
  
Scalla : Lol, ya quand même une certaine autre lectrice qui y a pensé, mais j'avoue que moi-même, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé, et je dois dire que c'est brillant!  
  
Jeep : Ben je suis contente que mon idée d'avoir traduit cette fic te plaise autant! Moi aussi je capote! À plus et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
Dilys :D : Merci, et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!  
  
TieteSevie : Ben merci beaucoup! (rougie) Pis j'espère que tu vas rester accro, lol! 


	17. Pourquoi Sirius, Jamie, Turlupin et Face...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!

---

Ron donna un coup de pied à une roche, furieux. Ce qui était surprenant, par contre, c'est que cette fois-ci, sa colère n'avait pas rapport avec son amour éternel pour Hermione et au fait que cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se jeter au cou de n'importe quel homme sauf lui. Non, il était fâché à cause d'un certain incident s'étant produit il y avait quelques minutes – quand, encore une fois, il avait été rejeté et avait eu l'air d'un imbécile.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Chez lui, il avait toujours été une sorte de complice : quelqu'un de pas important dont personne ne voulait rien savoir. Ici, au moins, il avait eu une chance pour faire bonne impression, mais il avait échoué. Il était encore un rejet et personne ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

En tous cas, tout avait commencé quand ce foutu Grands-Pas avait pointé de sa façon agaçante – c'est-à-dire vaillante, et s'était écrié :

"Pour les Trois Guerriers!"

Ron avait trouvé cela étrange, puisqu'ils étaient cinq personnes. (Ou plutôt des personnes ayant des caractéristiques physiques humaines, si vous ne vouliez pas avoir l'air raciste envers les elfes et les nains. Et, d'après Ron, ces derniers étaient deux espèces que vous ne vouliez –pas– vexer. Donc, Ron avait fait remarquer à Grands-Pas qu'ils étaient cinq en espérant avoir l'air intelligent devant Hermione. Et il –avait– eu l'air intelligent.

Pendant un bref instant.

Jusqu'à ce que Grands-Pas explique qu'il avait voulu dire Pour les Trois Guerriers de l'Unité et de la Paix combattant pour la Liberté et la Justice, Main dans la Main, Un pour Tous, Tous pour un. . . et un tas d'autres clichés du genre.

C'était le genre de foutaises que Ron avait habituellement à endurer lorsque Poudlard avait des élections pour élire de nouveaux membres de comité de Maison. Bien sûr, Hermione avait littéralement perdu tous ses sens en entendant les paroles de Grands-Pas et elle avait dit à celui-ci que Ron avait intérêt à utiliser son cerveau.

Utiliser son cerveau?

UTILISER SON CERVEAU?

Il l'UTILISAIT, son cerveau, et il le savait! Ce n'était pas sa faute si personne ne voyait le côté illogique derrière le discours de politicien de Grands-Pas.

_Utiliser mon –cerveau–, _pensa Ron. Ce serait logique de dire Pour les Cinq Guerriers, non?! Et passeulement parce qu'ils étaient cinq, mais aussi car si Grands-Pas était sur le point de nommer un groupe, Ron et Hermione devraient –techniquement– être mis au courant.

Pour Ron, c'était très simple – Hermione était une femme et représentait alors toutes les femmes. Et si –c'était– pour être mis en question, Ron supposait qu'il représentait tous les rouquins.

Mais, malheureusement, Ron n'eut jamais la chance de s'expliquer et de se racheter aux yeux d'Hermione, car ils arrivèrent dans une clairière.

Remplie de corps d'hommes, de cendres et d'armures d'orques.

---

Rogue leva les yeux vers le semblant de visage d'homme qui siégeait sur le tronc brun et vert de l'arbre.

"Hou – HEM, alors, qu'avons-nous là?"

"Hum." Rogue se mit à fixer davantage la chose. Merry et Pippin, quant à eux, s'approchèrent de l'arbre avec un grand sourire. Rogue les ramena rapidement vers lui et se planta devant eux, les empêchant d'avancer avec ses bras. Il sentait que c'était en quelque sorte son devoir de les protéger de tout mal. De plus, si le moment se présentait de devoir prendre ses jambes à son cou, il devait les jeter devant lui pour garder les ennemis occupés afin de gagner du temps avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Qui êtes-vous?" Dit Rogue avec force. Pippin tira sur sa manche. Rogue se tourna vers lui. "Quoi?!" Siffla-t-il.

"Et n'oublie pas de lui demander s'il a quelque chose à manger! Merry et moi sommes affamés!" Rogue grogna légèrement, puis se retourna vers la chose qui ressemblait à un homme-mutant. Ce dernier répondit à la question de Rogue d'un air songeur.

"Hmm. Ce que je suis? Ce que je suis? Eh bien, je suis un Ent. Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appellent, car je pourrais être une toute autre chose, mais non, ils m'appellent un Ent. Hrum. . . ou peut-être L'Ent. Oui, je suis L'Ent, dans votre façon de vous exprimer."

Rogue cligna des yeux. _Ça n'a pas vraiment répondu à ma question!_ _C'est quoi un foutu Ent?_

"Mais quel est votre NOM? Comment vous appelez-vous, vous-même?" Demanda joyeusement Merry.

"Attention aux surnoms immatures," murmura Rogue en roulant les yeux.

"Mon nom? C'est une toute autre chose. Je suis Fangorn pour certains, mais Sylvebarbe pour d'autres. Pour vous, je suis Sylvebarbe. Mmmh, oui, Sylvebarbe, ça fera l'affaire. Mais maintenant, dites-moi, ceci est –mon– pays. Qu'êtes-VOUS? Car je ne vous connais pas et vous n'êtes pas dans mes anciennes listes. Hrum, devrais-je chanter?"

"NON!" S'exclama Rogue avant de n'avoir pu s'arrêter par pure politesse. Sylvebarbe eut l'air blessé, pendant un instant, puis reprit la parole.

"Hou, hrum. Et qu'êtes-vous, VOUS? Vous vous montrez devant moi vêtu pour des funérailles, et vous appelez ma magnifique forêt déprimante. À un homme, vous ressemblez, mais vous n'en êtes pas tout à fait un. Non, non. Il y a autre chose dans votre sang. . . mais qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Rogue fronça les sourcils : son sang était aussi pur que l'était la lumière du soleil. Enfin, aussi pur que le sang des Rogues pouvait être.

"Je suis un sorcier, d'où je viens."

"Hmm – hum. Un sorcier? J'en connais, des magiciens; oui, j'en connais. Mais quel magicien êtes-vous? Êtes-vous semblable à l'un ou l'autre? Hmm, hum. Votre visage m'est familier, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu, auparavant. Hrum, allons! Qu'êtes-vous? Vous êtes vêtu de noir et vous avez les yeux noirs. Méchant? Malveillant? Qu'êtes-vous?"

Rogue regarda autour de lui pour trouver un quelconque soutien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Sylvebarbe voulait dire.

Rogue imita sarcastiquement Sylvebarbe dans sa tête. 'L'un ou l'autre? Qu'êtes-vous?' _Je suis un sorcier, et il aurait intérêt à manifester plus de respect à mon égard. Le stupide arbre. Ou Ent._

Rogue lui répondit d'un ton irrité.

"Si vous me demandez ce que je suis, en terme d'espèce, je suis un homme." Il fit une pause, puis ajouta rapidement : "Un sorcier, pas un Moldu. Mais vous avez commencé à me référer à ce que je suis dans le contexte de 'méchant, malveillant'. Si, maintenant, vous vous questionnez sur ma personnalité, je ne peux vous aider. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me faire des idées préconçues sur comment le monde me perçoit. Et puis si ma personnalité est pour être mise en question, j'aimerais tout d'abord en connaître davantage sur vous avant de divulguer de telles informations."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, puis Sylvebarbe éclata d'un rire sincère.

"Allons, allons! Je peux voir que vous ne voulez pas de mal! Vous êtes hâtif pour exprimer votre colère et votre pensée, mais je ne vois pas de mal en vous. Hmm, non, non, vous êtes plus sage que vous ne le réalisez, mais pour l'instant, je vais vous prendre de la façon dont je vous perçois, mais la confiance ne vous est pas encore accordée, hmm, magicien. Mais je vais vous surveiller, hrum, oui, je vais garder l'oeil ouvert."

Sylvebarbe resta là à fixer Rogue d'un air pensif pendant une minute ou deux, puis reporta son attention sur les deux hobbits qui furent tout contents d'entendre sa chanson.

---

"TUÉS?!" S'écria Hermione. "Tous? Mais. . . Mais Rogue? Et les hobbits?"

Ron recula de quelques pas, craignant que la tête d'Hermione n'explose d'une façon très désagréable.

"Hum. Et bien, c'est ça, le hic. On ne peut pas être sûr de ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Tout ce qu'on a pu trouver c'est un tas de cendres où les orques ont été brûlés."

Puis, Hermione réalisa quelque chose et ses joues se tintèrent de rose.

"Non, non. . . ils se sont échappés."

"Hermione, je doute vraiment qu'ils aient été capables de –"

"Non. Ils se sont échappés. Ron, j'ai –lu– ce livre, l'aurais-tu oublié?"

"Oui, mais avec Rogue dans l'histoire, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer de mal? Il a une de ces manies, pour irriter les gens."

"Je crois que si le moment crucial venait, Rogue déciderait de sauver sa propre peau avant d'irriter quelconque."

"Oui, peut-être."

Ron sourit de façon incertaine, puis s'éloigna d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'assit sur une roche et se mit à penser.

---

Sirius fixa Dumbledore. Puis, il éclata de rire. Après plusieurs secondes de rire, il commença à frapper du poing le bureau de Dumbledore dans. . . eh bien, de violents excès de rire. Dumbledore resta patiemment assis et laissa le rire de Sirius s'éteindre de lui-même. Et le rire de Sirius prit beaucoup de temps pour s'éteindre de lui-même.

"Alors." Sirius fit une pause et inspira profondément afin de reprendre son calme. "Alors. Alors. . . vous essayez de me dire que Rogue est DANS ce livre? Oh, MERLIN! C'est tout à fait génial! Pourquoi est-ce que Jamie, Turlupin, Face de Rat et moi n'avons jamais pensé à ça? Harry!"

Sirius se tourna vers Harry qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce avec ses bras entourants ses jambes, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il posa ses yeux sur Sirius lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

"Harry!" Répéta Sirius. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir, dans tout cela? Je te le dis, c'est LA farce du siècle. . . Je veux dire, et si Rogue mourait? Oh mon Dieu! J'ai une idée!"

Dumbledore roula les yeux. _Et voilà, c'est reparti! _Pensa-t-il. Sirius se pencha par-dessus le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on pourrait –écrire– dans le livre?" Demanda-t-il avec excitation.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Vous savez : prendre une plume et ÉCRIRE dans le livre!"

"Non!" Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec en prenant le livre des mains de Sirius. "Je vous connais, Sirius Black, et vous écririez d'horribles scènes où Severus meurt partout." Sirius haussa les épaules, car c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait. Du coin de la pièce, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

"Précccccieux! Nous le voulons! Oui, nous le voulons!"

"Ah." Sirius haussa un sourcil, regardant Harry. "Alors, on utilise le 'nous' royal, hein, maintenant, Harry?" Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

"Pas exactement. Harry a craqué. Complètement. Il est devenu fou! Il ne parle même plus du bon sens. Et tout ce qu'il mange est du poisson cru."

"Oooooh, ça ne –peut– être bon pour son système digestif."

"Évidemment!"

"Oh."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier fixait Le Livre d'un regard maniaque. L'objet était en train de le rendre fou. Il devait rentrer dedans. Il DEVAIT rentrer dans le livre! Le Dieu des Éternelles Pensées de Vengeance et de la Folie lui avait –promis– qu'il rentrerait dedans.

_Oui_, pensa Harry_, nous allons rentrer dedans. Puis, nous redeviendrons célèbres! Ensuite, tout le monde adorera le Garçon qui a Survécu! Tout le monde va nous louanger. . . nous aimer, précccccieux. . . et peut-être même vouloir coucher avec nous!_

Une petite voix dans le fond de la tête à Harry murmura : "Pousse pas trop, Harry!"

_D'accord_, pensa ce dernier_, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas faire de miracles, hein, précccccieux?_

_Hé!_

_Une minute!_

_Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voudrait coucher avec moi?_

---

Le Dieu des Éternelles Pensées de Vengeance et de la Folie observait depuis un coin obscur Harry qui grignotait une vieille arrête de poisson.

_Alors, il veut pénétrer dans le livre, hein? Il veut redevenir célèbre? Le célèbre Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu. Peuh_, pensa le dieu avec un sourire diabolique, _cela va être bien trop facile. . ._

---

Leoderon : Ah, et bien le rire est bon pour la santé! Merci! :-)

Scalla : Mmmh, je ne saurais dire quel est le châtiment le plus pire pour Fred et George. . . mais j'avoue que tes hypothèses sont vraisemblables!

Maly : Mon Dieu! (Heu. . . je veux dire Maly; mais TOI, tu peux m'appeler Dieu ;-)) Quel enthousiasme! Et quels compliments! Et as-tu réalisé que tu as dit un 'extra!' comme René??? Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol! Je suis contente que tu rises autant! (Mmmh, je pense que ça ne se dit pas, « rises ». . . bof, c'est pas grave!) En tous cas, ciao et merci! Xox

Asilys : Qui sont 'les autres', pour toi? Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Ron et Hermione sont à l'entrée de Fangorn; Sev, Merry et pippin (et Sylvebarbe) sont –dans– Fangorn, et Gandalf, lui. . . hum, ben on en reparlera, d'accord? ;-) Oh, et Harry et les autres sont à Poudlard, bien sûr.

TiteSevie : Mmmh, il va falloir que je regarde ça, les DVD de Monthy Python. . . Et désolée si, comme tu as dis, ça a pris quelque chose comme un mois avant d'avoir ce chapitre : j'ai recommencé le collège et en plus de mes autres fics, c'est assez dur de trouver le temps! En tous cas, merci pour la review!

Kero : Ouais! Severus! Snape rules!!! Hourra!!! J'ai tellement hâte que le sixième tome sorte! Ou bien non juste que le DVD du Prisonnier d'Azkaban sorte! (Imagine : Voir images par images Snape s'effondrer sur le lit dans la Cabane Hurlante. . .! Mmmh. . . ;-)


	18. Un moment presque doux, du squash et Ron...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!

---

Hermione pointa quelque chose au loin entre les arbres.

"Vous avez vu ça? Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un éclat de lumière blanche." Grands-Pas la rejoint et plissa les yeux dans la direction qu'indiquait Hermione. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne vois rien."

Hermione soupira impatiemment, prit Legolas par le bras et le tira vers elle.

_Il peut utiliser ses foutus sens d'elfe et lui prouver que j'ai raison_, pensa-t-elle. Legolas sourit.

"Utilisant mes extraordinaires sens aiguisés d'elfe. . ." commença-t-il. Hermione roula les yeux, attendant qu'il en vienne à l'essentiel. ". . . je peux voir une silhouette blanche. Sur un cheval. Une très beau cheval."

Ron prit un moment pour penser.

_Blanc? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette information ne me dit rien qui vaille?_

Où avait-il déjà entendu parler d'une silhouette en blanc qui se promenait à dos de cheval? Il était persuadé que c'était ici même, dans la Terre du Milieu, qu'il en avait entendu parler.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes quand elle vit la silhouette s'approcher.

"Ron!"

"Quoi?" Dit ce dernier, seulement légèrement agacé. Il était toujours en train de chercher la réponse à son puzzle. _Blanc. . . blanc. . . blanc. . ._

Le cavalier blanc s'arrêta devant les cinq compagnons.

Après plusieurs minutes de mots confus et de jetages de faute sur les autres et de blasphémage que l'on retrouve toujours dans les malentendus amusants, Gandalf leur expliqua qu'il était désormais Gandalf le Blanc. Saroumane, leur avait-il dit, s'était élevé à Saroumane de toutes les couleurs et avait maintenant la manie de porter une robe multicolore. Ce qui, en conclusion, signifiait qu'il était devenu cinglé.

Gandalf leur expliqua également combien il avait tombé et tombé, sa chute ayant été brisée par le corps (mort) du Balrog, ce à quoi Gandalf n'y comprenait rien, puisqu'il avait présumé que le Balrog était toujours en vie. À ce moment de l'histoire, Hermione interrompit Gandalf.

"Oh, oui, Rogue a tué le Balrog," dit-elle d'un geste de la main comme si ce n'était pas important.

Gandalf cligna des yeux. Il les cligna encore une fois.

"Rogue? Cet. . . cet abruti a TUÉ le Balrog?"

"Oui."

Gandalf grogna de colère.

"Parlant de Rogue. . ."

Les cinq compagnons le regardèrent, attendant la fin de l'histoire. Gandalf commença alors à leur expliquer, en utilisant des mots colorés auxquels de jeunes enfants ne devraient jamais être exposés, ce qui était vraiment arrivé dans la Moria. Il leur raconta comment Rogue l'avait forcé à lâcher prise en écrasant ses doigts, sur le pont. Bref, par essence, Rogue aurait été accusé de tentative de meurtre dans n'importe quelle cour décente. Mais, puisque les cours étaient inexistantes dans la Terre du Milieu, Rogue marchait maintenant en liberté, pensant joyeusement que Gandalf était mort et parti pour de bon. Gandalf termina sa captivante histoire par :

"En résumé, je suis en vie, je suis de retour, et je suis en pétard."

Oh, et il ajouta une dernière phrase.

"Et Rogue est une tête de gland."

---

Fred et George se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent à s'en briser les côtes. Le professeur McGonagall porta son regard sur Le Livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et ses lèvres prirent la forme d'un trou de cul de chien. Fred et George laissèrent échapper un rire fort et hystérique.

"Bwahahahahaaaa! Gandalf est en vie! Gandalf est en vie!"

Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux.

"Je crois bien avoir parié que Rogue perdrait la tête. Ce qu'il a fait, quand il a commencé à convoiter l'anneau, dans la Moria."

"Ah, OUI, vous avez raison, Professeur," commença George, "mais ce pari disait également que Rogue entamerait une tuerie."

Fred acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

"Oui, et nous nous sommes entendus sur le fait que le meurtre de Gandalf ainsi que les quelques orques que Rogue a tués sur le chemin de la sortie de la Moria _pourrait_êtreconsidérécomme une tuerie. . ."

". . . Mais, puisque les orques étaient assez insignifiants et que tout le monde les tuait de toute façon. . ." George jeta un regard à Fred, qui continua :

"Et maintenant, bien entendu, à la lumière de cette nouvelle et formidable. . ."

". . . et aussi fortunée," ajouta George.

"Oui, et très franchement _fortunée_ preuve que Gandalf est vivant,"

"Nous déclarons. . ."

"Votre pari. . ."

"Perdu."

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux, qui étaient maintenant en train de sautiller de joie en rond, clamant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de payer quiconque pour leurs paris.

---

Hermione secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles; Rogue n'aurait pas pu essayer de tuer Gandalf! Enfin, elle savait qu'il était toujours perçu comme un méchant, mais il ne pourrait jamais. . . À moins que. . . S'il l'a vraiment fait, elle lui ferait savoir sa façon de penser, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. S'il n'avait pas déjà embêté quelqu'un sur son chemin avec Merry et Pippin et été déchiqueté en petits morceaux grâce à ses remarques désobligeantes, c'est-à-dire.

Mais en repensant à l'accusation de Gandalf portant sur son meurtre (et pourtant y ayant survécu), Hermione se rappela le soudain regard dément dans les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que sa baguette fonctionnait.

Tout commença à être plus clair pour elle, cette fois. Rogue gardait ses rancunes plus qu'autre chose, et Hermione déduisit qu'il était plus que probable que Rogue ait gardé une rancune considérable, pour avoir été changé en un mignon petit lapin blanc aussi souvent qu'il l'a été.

Ron, qui était en admiration devant Gandalf depuis les cinq dernières minutes, tira Hermione hors de sa rêverie.

"WOW! Gandalf, tu es siii cool! Je souhaiterais être aussi puissant que toi!" Gandalf haussa modestement les épaules et Hermione donna à Ron une rapide chiquenaude derrière l'oreille.

"Ouch! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" S'exclama Ron.

"Je l'ai fait car tu es un lèche-bottes insupportable!"

Ron fusilla Hermione du regard, qui le fusilla à son tour. Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'à cet instant, les ondes dans l'air étaient plus que négatives. Il y avait également une touche de violence qui flottait par-dessus leur tête. Ron fit un pas vers Hermione. Tout le monde exceptée Hermione mirent cinq pas de distance entre eux et Ron.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me parles de la sorte? Pourquoi me traites-tu toujours comme si j'étais un imbécile?" Hermione soupira.

"Ron, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Cesse d'agir en enfant, les disputes sont pour les enfants de la maternelle."

"Oh, et toi tu es Miss Mature?!"

"Je ne suis pas impressionnée par tes – comment les appelles-tu, déjà? Oh, oui, insultes. Je suppose que j'ai oublié comment on les appelait, puisque ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas entendu." Hermione sourit adorablement, riant secrètement de Ron. Quel blagueur.

Ron, quant à lui, ne riait pas intérieurement.

"Alors tu as pris la place de Rogue, maintenant? Tu te caches derrière le sarcasme pour dissimuler tes insécurités?"

"Ron," Hermione était maintenant extrêmement lassée de ce petit jeu, et commençait à en avoir marre du dialogue qui n'allait nulle part, "c'est quoi, ton problème?"

"Toi!" S'exclama soudainement Ron en gesticulant avec ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "TOI! Toi et ton cas dépravé de saloperie qui s'est emparé de ton cerveau!"

"Me traiterais-tu de SALOPE?" S'écria Hermione.

"OUI! EXACTEMENT! Et dans un monde parfait, si tu agissais en salope, ce serait bien! Mais ça ne l'est pas! Ici, tu ne fais que te jeter au cou de n'importe qui!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est de la calomnie, Ron Weasley!"

"C'est la vérité! Depuis les dernières semaines, tu as ricoché entre Grands-Pas et Legolas comme une. . . une. . ." Ron pensant pendant un moment, puis dit, assez stupidement, mais avec une bonne image de ce que Hermione faisait :

". . . comme une balle volant dans un terrain de squash en frappant violemment les murs! Et tu sais quoi? JE SUIS LA RAQUETTE DE SQUASH! Et la balle ne frappe jamais la raquette! Et la balle devrait frapper la raquette! Parce que tout ce dont la balle a besoin, c'est la raquette!"

Hermione cligna des yeux.

"Hum."

Ron se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Hermione, inconfortable, changea son poids de pied.

"Alors, qu'essaies-tu de me dire, au juste?"

"J'essaie de te dire que je t'aime!"

"TU m'aimes? Enfin, _j'espère_,que tu m'aimes! Surtout si on tient compte du fait que tu es censé être un de mes meilleurs. . ." Le visage de Hermione perdit soudainement un peu de couleur lorsqu'elle s'imagina une balle de squash voler dans sa tête. Balle. . . raquette. . . Balle. . . raquette. Hermione mordit sa lèvre et dit :

"Ohhh."

---

Scalla : Oh, eh bien il y a des gens, comme ça, qui n'ont jamais de chance avec l'amour. Et puis je suis sûre que, dans un sens, Rogue a son propre genre de sagesse à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne te dis pas que le cerveau de Sirius est en train de rapetisser pour ne devenir qu'un petit pois, comme celui des hobbit? C'est peut-être contagieux. . . à travers Le Livre, bien sûr, puisqu'ils ne sont pas à Poudlard. Mhhh. . . Salut et merci!

Maly : Oh, eh ben là, je vais pu être capable de passer dans les portes! Me faire appeler charmante Déesse. . . ohhhh! Quelle doux compliment (pas aussi doux que les oreilles à Nico, par contre, car il a atteint l'ultime douceur!) NON! Il y a maintenant mention de René dans les reviews! Ahhhhh! Oh, ben Extra! Ça me fera un souvenir de lui et de son haleine de fond de poubelle (let's go, René, continue ton régime de gousse d'ails; bientôt, tu pourras peut-être même battre Guillette!) En tous cas, muchas gracias por el review!

Asilys : Mouais, j'avoue que y a plus vraiment de chansons, hen. . . mais je ne me souviens pas c'est quand qu'il va y en avoir d'autres. . . Mmmh. . . Et puis désolée pour le délai; à présent que je suis dans mes vacances de Nowel, je vais pouvoir travailler sur mes fics, hourra! Ciao!

ZeldA : T'inquiète pas : Sirius va très vite entrer en jeu, et Lupin sera aussi de la partie! Oh my, ton oreiller doit dégouliner de bave! Beurk! (oh, en fait je ne devrais pas parler, car je bave parfois, quand je dors. . .) En tous cas, salut!

TiteSevie : Oh, Ron n'a pas fini de faire pitié (tu verras, il va encore devoir en arracher avec Hermione; pauuuvre Ron). C'est vrai que ça faisait pas mal Prisonnier d'Azkaban, le bout avec les hobbits, mais ce chapitre a été écrit avant même que l'Ordre du Phénix ne soit écrit, alors. . . Non, je ne crois pas que la personne à laquelle il ressemble soit Grima. . . j'ai une autre idée, mais c'est quand même dur à dire. . . mais ça devrait bien être lui, par contre, car je ne vois personne d'autre. . . Ahem, bon, je vais arrêter de réfléchir à voix haute, ça doit être tannant, là! À plus!


	19. Sirius, qu'astu fait? Oh non! Rogue est ...

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!

---

Rogue transféra son poids sur son pied gauche, inconfortable. Il écoutait parler les Ents depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, maintenant. Cela pouvait être expliqué par le fait qu'il _les _écoutait parler depuis des heures, mais tout de même, ça ressemblait à une éternité, d'après Rogue. La seule chose qu'il ne saisissait pas à propos de tout ce dont Sylvebarbe avait parlé, était cette histoire à propos des Ents-femmes. Sylvebarbe avait chanté une chanson des plus déprimantes traitant de la perte de celles-ci, et comment elles pourraient, un jour, revenir. . . ou quelque chose du genre. Rogue n'avait jamais été bon pour analyser les chansons romantiques, mais il était certain que c'était le thème principal de la chanson. Sylvebarbe avait même chanté les parties haut-perchées qui étaient destinées à être chantées par les Ents-femmes. C'était toujours très impressionnant et encore plus amusant de voir un gigantesque homme-arbre doté d'une voix profonde réussir à chanter plusieurs vers en soprano. C'était possiblement la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait vue de toute sa vie.

Oh, juste après la fois où Dumbledore s'était coincé la barbe dans un taille-crayon automatique lorsqu'ils étaient allés visiter un magasin moldu. _Ça_ c'était définitivement la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait vue de toute sa vie.

Enfin, pour en revenir aux Ents-femmes, eh bien, l'histoire le laissait confus.

_Je veux dire, _pensa Rogue, _qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour perdre un paquet d'arbres?_

Apparemment, ils pouvaient les perdre assez facilement. Le seul fait d'avoir eu ce brin d'information ne disait rien de bon à Rogue.

_Je veux dire. . . s'ils ont réussi à perdre toutes les femelles de leur espèce, comment comptent-ils entrer à Isengard et renverser Saroumane?_ C'était bien beau d'être grand et puissant et de pouvoir écraser quiconque sous votre pied, mais c'était d'Isengard, dont ils parlaient! D'après ce qu'avait entendu Rogue, l'endroit était assez impressionnant et solidement fortifié.

_Comment comptent-ils s'y prendre? Faire éclater toutes les cervelles et les fenêtres avec leurs assourdissantes imitations haut-perchées des Ents-femmes qu'ils avaient réussi à **perdre**_

Le fil de pensées de Rogue fut soudainement brisé par un fort "HRRRRRRRUM" venant des Ents, qui se trouvaient plusieurs mètres plus loin parmi les arbres. Ou plutôt ce que Rogue assumait être des arbres. À partir du moment où il avait rencontré Sylvebarbe, il était devenu paranoïaque en ce qui concernait les plantes. . .

"Ho, allons, allons, c'est assez étrange."

Sylvebarbe vint rejoindre les hobbits et Rogue. Après quelques minutes de silence, Rogue mordit à l'hameçon.

"Qu'est-ce qui est assez étrange?" Sylvebarbe se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

"Hum, la décision d'avancer vers Isengard a été prise très rapidement. Très inhabituel."

"Alors nous allons à Isengard?" Demanda Rogue. Celui-ci commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Il était du côté des bons. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'infiltrait parmi les bons pour espionner. Il était tout simplement du côté des gentils. C'était assez nouveau, comme sensation. Mais ce Saroumane. . . c'était aussi un sorcier. Rogue inséra sa main dans sa poche et agrippa sa baguette comme le ferait un bébé avec sa doux-doux. Et si jamais il devait se battre? Il se souvenait bien que Sylvebarbe avait mentionné qu'il allait sûrement devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs à un temps ou à un autre, mais qu'avait-il voulu dire par-là? Allaient-ils l'envoyer dans une tour armé seulement d'une baguette et de cheveux qui avaient poussé au moins d'un pouce en une nuit?

Rogue s'arrêta et prit un moment pour penser à ses cheveux. C'était bizarre : ses cheveux n'avaient jamais réellement poussé, auparavant. Il entendait par-là qu'ils étaient comme dénués de vie. Ils savaient quelle longueur Rogue voulait qu'ils soient et ils restaient de cette longueur. Mais, aujourd'hui, il s'était regardé dans une flaque d'eau, et ses cheveux avaient définitivement poussé. Ils n'avaient pas seulement poussé, mais ils avaient également l'air d'être beaucoup plus en santé; ils commençaient à perdre leur apparence huileuse.

Sorti de nulle part, un grand accord dramatique retentit.

_Comme c'est énervant_, pensa Rogue en prenant une gorgée de la flasque qui contenait le liquide que Sylvebarbe leur avait fourni il y avait quelques nuits.

---

Sirius mordit sa plume d'un air pensif. Puis, il arrêta car la plume lui chatouillait le nez. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avec ce livre. Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner la seule chance qu'il avait de rire de Rogue sans même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Ce devait être quelque chose de bon. Mais pas trop gros. Quelque chose de petit. De comique. Sirius pensa à cela pendant quelques secondes, mais dût s'arrêter quand Harry vint rôder dans la pièce.

"Salut, Harry," dit Sirius au garçon à la mine épouvantable. Harry afficha un sourire dément.

"Il est sur la table devant Siriusssss, hein, n'est-ce pas? Oui. . ."

Sirius fixa un moment Harry, puis se racla la gorge.

"Oui. . . heu. . . en tous cas." Sirius fixa encore quelques instants Harry, puis éloigna sa chaise de lui de quelques pieds. "Harry, donne-moi une idée! Je dois faire quelque chose à Rogue!"

Harry roula ses yeux furieusement.

"Rogue! Rogue! Il nous déteste! Oui, nous le détestons!"

Sirius acquiesça.

"Oui, je crois qu'on avait déjà établi cela."

"Mmmm, précieux a une idée, n'est-ce pas? Oui, ouiiiii, très. . . bonne. . . idée. . ." Les doigts de Harry se refermaient lentement et répétitivement sur eux-mêmes. Sirius fixa encore son filleul d'un air perplexe. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé avec l'adolescent depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_Il s'est peut-être fait couper les cheveux? Non, ce n'est pas ça,_ pensa Sirius._ Il a pris du poids? Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il en a perdu. . ._ Sirius se frotta le menton. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement sinistre, à propos de Harry. _Oh, et puis, peu importe,_ pensa-t-il_, je suis sûr qu'il est seulement entrain de traverser une phase quelconque._

"Une idée?" Répéta Sirius. Harry sautait maintenant sur place.

"Écris Harry dedans! Écris Le Garçon qui a Survécu dedans! Nous détesssstons Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Écris Harry dedans et Rogue sera furieux! Furieux, furieux, furieux! Oui, il le sera, n'est-ce pas, mon préccccieux?"

Clignant lentement des yeux, Sirius regarda Harry prendre Le Livre.

_Écrire Harry dedans?_ Pensa-t-il. _Oh, et bien je suppose que Rogue déteste légèrement Harry. . . ou plutôt énormément. J'imagine que. . . j'imagine que je **pourrais** l'écrire dedans, mais. . ._Sirius était déchiré entre deux choses. Après un moment, toutefois, il haussa les épaules. _Oh, eh bien je suppose que je pourrai toujours rajouter d'autres choses dans Le Livre après._

"D'accord, Harry."

Sirius ouvrit Le Livre à une page au hasard et se mit à écrire. . .

---

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Il vérifia que ses paupières étaient bien ouvertes. Elles l'étaient. Il faisait simplement noir. Et il pouvait entendre quelque chose. . . une sorte de sifflement.

"Qui est là, mon précccccieux?" Demanda une voix, quelque part dans le noir. Harry s'avança à quatre pattes vers la voix et répliqua :

"Précieux? Précccccieux?"

La créature sortit des ténèbres et s'exclama :

"Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon précieux? Est-ce de vilains petits SSSSSACQUET? Sssssales petites créatures, gollum, méchants petits hobbits!"

Harry observa la créature, puis dix d'une voix basse :

"Non, pas des Sssssacquets, non, non, mon précieux, pas des Sacquets!"

---

Sirius regarda Le Livre et déposa sa plume.

"Oups."

Sirius siffla innocemment tout en se transformant en chien. Puis, il partit à la course. Il venait d'envoyer Harry au Mordor. Et il était devenu ami avec Gollum. _Eh bien, ce devrait devenir assez intéressant,_ pensa-t-il, _même si ça finit par devenir assez troublant et excentrique._

---

Rogue leva les yeux vers la tour que les Ents comptaient détruire. C'était une incroyable bonne tour, d'après ce que Rogue pouvait dire des tours. Il n'était pas un expert dans la matière, mais l'allure menaçante que détenait la bâtisse imposante laissait croire qu'en effet, c'était une bonne tour. Se secouant mentalement, Rogue tenta de penser de façon rationnelle.

_D'accord, Severus Rogue. Ceci est Isengard. Et ça, c'est la tour d'Orthanc. Il y a un sorcier, là-dedans. Tu dois aller le battre._

_Mais pourquoi?_

_Parce que c'est comme ça que se déroule l'histoire. Ou plutôt c'est comme ça maintenant que tu en fais partie._

_Ah._

Rogue commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de virer fou. Sylvebarbe déposa Rogue et les hobbits par terre, à l'entrée de la tour. Ces derniers observèrent les autres Ents écraser les orques et démolir peu à peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de la tour. Sylvebarbe regarda Rogue.

"Hrum, maintenant, prouvez votre honneur!" Rogue lui jeta un regard glacial.

"Je vous demande pardon?" Dit-il d'un ton froid. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne suis pas censé combattre ce sorcier simplement pour que j'aie l'air correct dans vos yeux."

Sylvebarbe se gratta la tête.

"Mmmh, oui, oui, ce serait le cas."

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, Rogue se dirigea vers les gigantesques portes d'Orthanc et (très dramatiquement, car c'est comme cela que se déroulent les choses), à l'aide d'un coup de baguette, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant entrer la lumière dans le hall d'entrée.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et Rogue tenta sa chance avec l'éternelle phrase :

"Heum. . . Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?"

---

Dumbledore se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main avec frustration, puis dit au Livre :

"Severus, ça n'est **pas** ce qu'il faut dire devant l'ennemi."

---

_Tiens, comme c'est agréable. _Rogue se promenait depuis quelques minutes dans la pénombre, incapable de trouver quiconque. Peut-être n'y avait-_il_ personne?

_Ouais, Severus. Comme si ça arriverait._

_La ferme._

Rogue se secoua la tête. Il allait vraiment devoir arrêter d'avoir des conversations avec lui-même. Droit devant lui, il y avait une porte entrouverte qui laissait pénétrer un faisceau de lumière. _Ah, nous y voilà_, pensa Rogue en relevant ses manches. Il marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait personne.

"Eh bien," murmura Rogue, contrarié, "ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle gâcher un paroxysme."

Derrière lui, une voix grave et doucereuse (pas totalement différente à la sienne), dit :

"Ou. . . peut-être pas."

---

Scalla : Oh, j'imagine que tout est tout le temps compliqué, pour le cerveau de Ron (pauvre Ron!). Et mets-en qu'elle est cruche, des fois, Hermione (enfin, surtout dans cette fic). Et "monter sur les élèves avant qu'ils vous montent à la tête", ce serait la sagesse de Rogue? C'est sûr que oui, mais je suis sûr qu'il fait preuve de sagesse sur maints autres points, lol! C'est juste qu'on est pas au courant! En effet, je me suis avancé dans la traduction durant les vacances, mais j'ai dû m'arrêter car je suis bloquée. Il y a tout simplement des moments où il y a des jeux de mots en anglais et, en français, ça ne fonctionne tout simplement pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis débrouillée, mais là, ce jeu de mot met en péril plusieurs paragraphes, alors je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose!

Lorina Wormtongue : Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas; moi aussi je fais ça souvent et j'ai quelque peu honte ;-) Hé, t'es pas bizarre : un paquet de gens se demandent c'est quoi le trip de tripper sur Sev (mon copain ne me comprend tout simplement pas et il dit qu'il hait Rogue et qu'il a l'air de manquer d'hygiène corporelle (non mais enfin, avec le nombre de fois que Sev s'est penché dans la face des étudiants pour leur crier après, on le saurait, s'il puait!!!) Ahem, enfin. . . oui, Grima va bientôt entrer dans l'histoire.

Asilys : Oh que oui : pauvre Rogue quand il va savoir que Gandalf est en vie. Ce sera un enfer, pour lui. Pauvre petit, j'ai le goût de pleurer pour lui. Il s'est tellement fait de faux espoirs. . . sniff. . . Oh, mais il va quand même réussir à survivre (qu'il est courageux, notre Sev!) Salut et merci pour les encouragements!

Erzsébet Bathory : Tu parles d'une orthographe, pour un nom; ya quasiment fallu que je m'arrache les yeux de la tête pour le retranscrire. Et non, je suis pas stupide, je connais le copier-coller. Seulement, j'ai présentement les reviews imprimés sur une feuille devant moi, alors que veux-tu . . . Lol, j'espère que Marilyn La porte ne lis pas ceci (ce que je doute, de toute façon). "Une déesse parmi les insecte"? Je ne m'en souvenais pas, de celle-là! Mais qu'il est cool, Magneto, ou Ian McKellen, peu importe. Et vive Gandalf! Oh, et Snape, bien entendu.

Gaeriel Palpatine : C'est pas grave, au moins tu l'as su quand j'ai publié le dernier chapitre. Tu vérifiera si tu as reçu l'author alert d'Une semaine d'enfer; peut-être que lui aussi a «buggé». Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas sûrement le pardonner à Gandalf; moi aussi j'ai fait ça, et après un bout, j'ai même commencé à aimer les «querelles» entre lui et Rogue. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais vu être violent avec lui. Comme Rogue, il utilise toujours la violence avec des répliques cinglantes. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas eu de sang versé entre eux, alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles!

SPiRiT Of FuN : Wow, ton pseudo est ben cool! Ahem. . . ok. Ben je te remercie grandement pour ta review, salut à toi!

Ash le Manchot : Et oui, la déclaration est enfin faite, mais a-t-elle vraiment arrangé les choses? Mmmh. . . ça reste à voir. Merci pour tes encouragements!

TiteSevie : Oh, mais après ce chapitre, sais-tu à qui il ressemble? (Enfin, ça n'a jamais été écrit noir sur blanc, mais c'est la seule personne à qui je peux penser, et je trouve que les indices le disent assez bien.) Tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que tous les membres de la Communauté (sauf Frodon et Sam) se retrouvent. Ça sera dans un ou deux chapitres, si je m'en souviens bien, et la tension sera au rendez-vous lorsque Gandalf et Rogue se retrouveront!


End file.
